


Bottoms Up!

by AlexiCyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ass Play, Escort Service, Felching, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rentboys, Rimming, character death possible. NOT Albus or Draco!, knots and knotting, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wanted to give himself something special for his upcoming 50th birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/gifts).



> Thanks to my fantastic beta, Chelfic. She did the best she could with my mess. Any issues are ultimately mine since I added the html, and additional content after she betaed. THUD.
> 
> This was written for the Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter Fest on Live Journal. Go here: http://dm-asp-fest.livejournal.com/ to see all the other fantastic offerings!
> 
> You can thank/blame hpfangirl71 for this. It was her prompt! :D
> 
> The ages in this are 23/49.

Bottoms Up!

The headline had been the last bloody straw. One more insult added to a long, LONG list of slights and insults. _"Flailing, and failing at Fifty!"_ it had shouted, with a rather upsetting photo of himself, and his now ex lover in a heart-shaped frame that rent itself in two as the wizard photo cycled through what was obviously their last heated exchange. The article had gone on to posit that perhaps the current Malfoy scion was going through that most muggle of afflictions "The Mid-life Crisis." or some shite. Draco had given the article all the attention it deserved before Incendioing it in a fit of pique.

It seemed that wretched Skeeter creature had once again found information she shouldn't have. Even with the amount of times she had been dragged before the Wizengamot for slander and libel, she still managed to walk free. It was the general consensus of most sane Witches and Wizards that the amount of 'dirt' she had on members of the Wizengamot was the only reason she wasn't already in Azkaban.

The latest invasion of his meager privacy had worked to unravel Draco's last bit of sanity. Which was why he now stood lost in thought, staring out of a hotel room window. A glass of a most excellently flavored and perfectly chilled _'Vintage Krug'_ all but forgotten as moisture from the glass condensed gently against his finger tips. The Singaporean skyline though beautiful, went all but unnoticed. Sadly for the room, that was going largely unnoticed as well. Though honestly, calling it a room was a bit of a disservice as well. It was not really a room, more of a suite, and a grand suite at that. What with its fabulous views, plush furnishings which included several couches arranged into comfortable seating areas and an obscenely enormous bed, a fully working fireplace and a bathroom that would do Hogwarts proud. It was, to put it succinctly, accommodations worthy of its current occupant. 

After all, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys deserved the best. At least, that is what he would be saying if asked… and pondering what may turn out to be one of the least intelligent decisions of his life, and Salazar knows he had made enough of those! But this… Yes, the suite would be a fine setting for perhaps his greatest, and final downfall. After all, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys… even if he was about to break one of the cardinal rules of _being_ a Malfoy, _still deserved the finest things_. If he was going to be damned, he shall be damned in fine style!

He shook his head as if trying to clear it of the fog of melancholy that had settled into it like the evening fog creeps into San Francisco. Thick and all consuming at times, making it near impossible to see even those things right in front of one's face. Downing the rest of his champagne in two nervous gulps he sat the crystal glass on the marble topped table that stood near the large picture window and returned his gaze to the view laid before him. Windows of his suite at The Stamford gave him unparalleled views of the city. Staying on the top floors of one of the tallest hotels in Singapore did have its advantages. Singapore? How had he even decided on the place to begin with? Ahhh yes… a combination of yet another relationship ending, and a milestone birthday, as his friends and family were want to call it, looming its ugly head. 

There was something very wrong when one was on better terms with their ex wife, than with their current (now ex, his traitorous mind reminded him) lover. He had wanted to get away. To avoid the well wishes for his birthday that would be tinged with such looks of pity since once again, he would be attending his own party alone. Of course he would go back, and have a party. That was what was expected of him, and Malfoys were all about attending to expectations. 

He had been expected to go back to Hogwarts and finish his disaster of a final year. So he had. He had been expected to rehabilitate the family name, and refill the family coffers, and so he had. He had been expected to marry a wholesome pure-blood witch and produce an heir. So he had. No where was it mentioned or expected that Draco would be happy doing all of these things, or that it would be easy. And so it hadn't been he wasn't. But he did it regardless, because it was expected. And now? 

Now was a bit of the unexpected. He had left word that he would be out of country for a few days, but would indeed, be back in time to _celebrate_. A few that knew him just smiled, shaking their heads… referring to the same muggle nonsense The Profit had speculated on. What was it again? Oh yes, his _"Mid-life Cries Ease"_ or some such rot. All Draco knew was that he had gone to the international port key office with his suitcase already shrunken and safely in the inner pocket of his robes. 

He had looked over the last minute portkeys available, dismissing several out of hand. When he said he wanted to get away, he meant AWAY. But he also wanted comfort. Lots and lots of comfort. And warm weather if possible, and bit of culture wouldn't hurt. International but exotic… Singapore. It was like the portkey was meant for just him! He reserved some keys, made a few plans and in short order, Draco found himself ensconced in a beautiful suite that was going sadly unnoticed.

So lost in thought was he that it took him more than a thrice to realize that someone was at his door. He had left instructions with the concierge that his 'guest' should be shown up to his suite upon their arrival. Coming to Singapore was not the only thing that Draco had done on a whim. After spending the previous day sleeping to get over his portkey lag, Malfoy had decided that he should give himself a birthday present. Now that _present_ was on the other side of the door. Squaring his shoulders, and smoothing his hands over the waistcoat he wore, Draco placed a quick stasis charm on the champagne before he headed for the door to let in what could be the best idea, or the worst idea he ever had. 

Opening the door to what could be his doom, Draco started at the shoes (John Lobb by the look of them. He had several pairs himself). The trousers. Nicely cut, and fitted perfectly to accent their owner's strong thighs. Obviously custom as was the waist coat, and shirt he could see peeking past the impeccably fitted jacket that made what appeared to be impossibly wide shoulders wider. Draco wasn't a small man by any stretch, but the man standing before him was both taller and wider than Draco, whilst still being fit. It wasn't until he got to the face that his reserve truly faltered and if not for his Malfoy reserves he would have gasped audibly. Instead, he took a step back before managing to squeak out in a voice Draco found MOST undignified. "Potter?!?!?" ' _Damn it all! The Universe had a sense of humor, and it was PERVERSE!'_

The mountain of well dressed man standing in his door, smiled before replying "Well, one of them at least. So, Draco. Are you going to invite me in, or shall I leave and have them send someone else?" 

Draco's mind raced _'He's already seen me, so can't very well pretend it never happened'. Well, in for a knut, in for a sickle.'_ Giving himself a little shake he summoned the Malfoy charm "No, I mean… _sigh_. Yes. Of course, come in. Excuse my manners, I was simply a bit taken aback. Not what I was expecting, _(now THERE was an understatement!)_ but none the less, a pleasant enough surprise." 

Stepping into the suite, and shutting the door behind him, Potter smiled down at Draco. "Understandable. Though it is the reason we have a _'no glamours'_ policy. The service wants clients to know who they are with, and we would like to know as well…" The smile that Potter afforded him with was both warm and genuine and Draco found himself relaxing in the man's presence. 

Stepping into Draco's personal space, Potter took his right hand before bowing slightly and kissing the hand he held. Looking at Draco as he smiled, mischief played at the corners of his mouth "Albus Severus Potter, at your service." The words, with their potential to be so mocking, instead held a rich promise that made something deep inside of Malfoy quiver. It was at that moment that Draco decided that regardless of what happened, this was already one of the most memorable nights of his life, and he had a feeling it would just be getting better.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Albus was grateful for his years in Slytherin. It made it possible to keep his composure as the man of his wet dreams opened the door to one of the nicest suites in Singapore. When he had seen Malfoy's request come in, he knew he had to take it, even though he wasn't working that night. There was no way in Hades that he was going to let the star of so many of his adolescent wank sessions be with another, not if he could be there himself. The request was a simple one. There was not much detail, other than the fact that Malfoy was looking for a Top. THAT was something Albus could handle with ease, as it was the only role he took whilst working. He had made a point of dressing extra careful for this meeting. Whilst every client deserved his best effort, in his mind, Draco deserved more. He wore the clothes that he usually reserved for his off days of chasing art. Clothes that would be on more than they would be off.

Albus' had 10+ years of thinking what he would like to do if ever he got his hands, and the rest of him on one, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy. The man had grown up with stories of the Malfoys, and had been intrigued since he was a young boy. Upon being sorted into Slytherin with the young Malfoy heir, he had set about finding out which stories were true, and which were flights of fancy. What he found was a family extremely different than his own, at least on the surface. Where Potter-Weasleys tended to wear their hearts, and their emotions on their sleeves, Malfoys were more reserved, though no less passionate in their own ways about those they cared about. Where the Potter-Weasleys where quick with a joke, and a hearty belly laugh, Malfoy humor tended to be more subtle, sharp to the point of being rapier like at times. And where the Potter-Weasleys had mourned their fallen, and learned to forgive after the war, the Malfoys had mourned their fallen, had appreciated when they were forgiven, had understood when they were not, and had slowly begun to forgive themselves, even for mistakes that were not their own.

Reclining into a leather arm chair by the fireplace, Albus sipped his glass of _Lagavulin_ and watched Draco's movements as he poured his own glass. He hadn't seen his best mate's father in person in at least 5 years, but the older man was looking well. Truth be told, he was looking better than Albus even remembered him, and he was certain he remembered lots of things about Draco Malfoy. The way he had looked in his Quiditch leathers, or how he had looked in the gardens of the manor. White shirt sleeves rolled up, muscles of his arm flexing as he hand picked the fresh grown ingredients for his potions. He remembered how he had dreamt about having the potions master's long fingers wrapped around his cock. He also remembered the warmth that seemed to wriggle through him, and warm his insides like a baby dragon blowing its first flames whenever there was a rare smile on those pouty pink lips, the warmth multiplying 10 fold when that rare smile was aimed at him. 

Albus had of course followed Draco's life through _'The Profit'_. Unreliable rag though it was. He knew that he was still on good terms with his ex, articles in the paper seemingly shocked by that bit of trivia. And he had recently broken up with his latest lover. Which could perhaps explain this trip and a request for company.

Even though the energy in the room was palpable they managed to sit in a surprisingly companionable silence, sipping their drinks. Albus knew not to rush these things, and Mr. Malfoy, no Draco… Draco for all of his usual confidence seemed a bit nervous, and down right skittish. Albus had spent enough time visiting his uncle Charlie on the dragon preserve to have some idea what to do with a nervous dragon, and this one would be no exception. Albus was nothing, if not patient and so he waited, and used the time to study the man before him. 

Draco had always been handsome. At least to Albus he always had been. He was a tall, lithe man, but he was still a few inches shy of Albus' 6'4". The years had been kind to him, and he looked closer to upper side of 30 than he did his near 50 years. He had the Malfoy blonde hair that he tended to wear in a loose pony tail, as it was now, and his silver eyes were as intense as Albus remembered them. In a word the man was fit, and gorgeous and all his for the evening. Or longer, if he had his way about it. 

When he noticed that Draco had relaxed a bit, he smiled over the top of his glass before saying "So, ask me whatever you like." 

Draco's head came up from where he had been staring at the glass of scotch in his hand. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. Everything from the most mundane to the most bizarre. Bizarre in this case being how they ended up in this room about to do, well, what they were about to do! Clearing his throat, and giving Albus just the faintest hint of a smile he drawled "So. Tell me. How is it that you are doing this" at this, Draco waved his arm without the glass in it around the room and eventually stopped when his hand was aimed at the bed "How is it that you are doing THIS for a living? I know you have the gallery" at gallery Draco couldn't help but scrunch his face up thinking of the ghastly name. The art inside was lovely, but it had taken many months for him to get past the name, and venture into the shop. _'Potter's Pottery. International Art Emporium'_ dreadful. Having gotten lost in thought for a moment, it occurred to Draco that he may have inadvertently insulted the younger man. He quickly looked over to find Albus smiling at him, a laugh playing hide and seek between his mouth, and his eyes. 

With a bit of a chuckle and a sigh his answer to part of Draco's query was short and simple. "I don't do this for a living." Before Draco could ask for more details about _that_ he continued "and Yes, the name is ghastly. However, I don't know if you have ever met my grandmother, Molly Weasley? I may be cunning and brave, but I am not foolish. When she suggested it, I went with it." 

Draco had to laugh, and the sound of it made Albus chuckle as well. "Well now, that is completely understandable. However, if you aren't doing this for a living, then why are you doing it, if I might ask."

Albus took another sip of scotch before smiling "Of course you might ask, I did say whatever you like." The handsome young man was silent for a moment, and Draco wondered if he really would get a reply. Intense green eyes met grey as Albus spoke. "I don't need the money. Not really. The gallery, in spite of its name, does rather well." He grinned and took another sip before continuing. "I guess the most truthful answer is one, I enjoy sex, and two, I have a bit of a kink for getting paid for it. I am sure there is some technical medical term for my kink, though it's not like I am about to ask Aunt Hermione to research it for me. It turns me on immensely to know that someone wants me enough to pay for it, and that is good enough for me. Clients always have the option of saying no to an _engagement_." Both men smiled at the euphemism. _Engagement_ indeed. They would be engaging in something, and Draco was hoping it would be early, and often! 

"Both sides actually have the option to decline the date. However, the service knows my tastes, and have yet to send me on a date I needed to decline, and I have yet to be declined. Though I dare say for a moment I thought you might be my first." 

Draco could feel his face heating slightly, and he hoped that he didn't look as red as he felt. Before he could stammer out his earlier comment about simply being surprised ( _what WAS it about this young man that undid him so?!?_ ) Albus rescued him a bit "So… what is it that has you, doing this?" At _'this'_ Albus had raised his arm and motioned about the room as Draco had done earlier, ending at the bed. 

Draco felt the color that he had hoped would subside rise higher. _So much for rescue_. He finished the last of his scotch, and placed the glass on the table that sat between the chairs the two men occupied. He looked into Albus' green eyes (his favorite shade of green as well) and decided to take the very unSlytherin route of telling the truth. "I'm looking for a Top." Draco began. 

"Yes, I get that, that was in your request file. I would think that with your looks, you would have no problem finding willing partners." 

He looked towards Albus and noted his quizzical expression. "Thank you for the compliment. Its just…" ' _Damn this honesty business_ ', Draco fumed internally. ' _How in the world do Gryffindors do this day in and day out?_ ' Before he could continue a look of recognition spread across Albus' face. Draco steeled himself for the snide comments that he was certain would come. As professional as he may be, he was still a Potter. When had a Potter ever given him quarter when they could run him to ground instead. A small, more rational part of Draco reminded him that he was being uncharitable, and that Albus had never given him any reason to feel this way, but rational was not a park Draco felt like playing in right now. He was suddenly feeling snappish and insecure, and so did what he always did when afraid, he lashed out. 

"There are certain expectations to being a Malfoy, not that I would expect you to know anything about _that_!"

Albus slowly and carefully put his glass on the table before steepling his fingers together. He took a deep breath before fixing Draco with a rather intense, and sardonic smile. "Oh no. Of course, you are correct. I know _NOTHING_ about expectations. After all, I am only the youngest male, and the middle child of one _Harry. James. Potter._ " 

Albus' tone positively dripped with sarcasm as he said his father's name as though each name was an entity unto itself. Draco imagined that in a way, they most likely were. Of course Potter's children would know about expectations. Their father's whole life had been governed by them. He could only imagine the size of the ones that fell to the man's offspring. Before he could say anything, perhaps offer up the weak apology that had been forming on the tip of his tongue, Albus continued. 

"No, of course I know nothing about expectations, what with _only_ being the child of _The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One_. Or the one my father _TRULY_ loathes more than all the others combined, _The Golden Boy_. No Draco, you're correct" he continued, now that he had worked up a rather impressive amount of controlled fury "I know absolutely fucking _nothing_ about expectations. Why don't you enlighten me." 

The whole time Albus had been talking, he had been completely calm, but those last words were delivered with such ice that Draco felt as if cold water had been poured down the back of his shirt. Hoping that his own insecurity had not driven Albus away, he tried to explain. "No. That's not what I meant, not exactly." At that Albus simply raised an eyebrow and reminded Draco once again that he was sitting here with his son's best friend from school. That eyebrow was a Malfoy trait, and one he was sure Albus had picked up from Scorpius. Smiling slightly, the normally poised Malfoy continued to bumble through his explanation. "Look… in our line, it just isn't _DONE_. Or if it is, you surely don't let on about it!" The youngest Potter sat staring at him, head cocked slightly at an angle, his face a blank mask, save for his eyes which looked to have storm clouds dancing in their midsts. 

Draco hurriedly continued, hoping that if the evening had been soured, he could salvage it with the right words. He knew if he had more time, he could formulate his thoughts better, he was nothing, if not persuasive. However he didn't feel he had the luxury of time at the moment, and so, he let the explanation continue to tumble forth like water over a fall. 

"I had a cousin once, that got pregnant. A _male_ cousin. Male pregnancy is a rare, and beautiful thing. I know. As a Potions Master, I have spent many years trying to help people achieve it. It is rare enough that when it happens naturally, it is viewed as a gift from the Gods and Goddesses. A way to show favor, or to reward a pure heart. Usually it is a cause for celebration not scandal. However in the house of Malfoy it meant that he had bottomed to someone. That he had submitted, given over his power to another. That he was…" 

Draco hesitated, trying to find the right words, but before he could Albus said what he dared not. " _Weak._ Was that the word you were looking for, Malfoy?" The words were hard. Cold. They felt unyielding, like ice, like stone. His sir name feeling like a slap coming from those full, berry pink lips. Before he could respond, Albus was up and in his personal space, standing in front of his chair, and looking down at him. "Do you honestly think that bottoms are weak, or less than because they bottom?"

It took every bit of his strength not to flinch away from the man. Instead, Draco's head snapped up to meet Albus's angry eyes. "NO! Of course not!!" Draco shook his head violently, blonde hair accentuating his negative. "I don't believe that. I am simply trying to tell you how I was raised!!!" in utter exasperation the words burst from Draco like a levy bursting its banks "Malfoy's don't BOTTOM!" before Albus could reply Draco dropped his head and spoke so softly that Albus was grateful the only other sound in the room was the crackle of the fire "Malfoys don't bottom. But this one wants to. At least once. As a birthday gift to myself. I want to be able to trust someone that much, even if it is only once". 

Albus looked down at Draco, blinked several times and began to smile. It was as though Draco's admission had an instant calming effect on Albus and all the righteous indignation he had been feeling dissipated like so much smoke. "So… Malfoys don't bottom, is that what you are saying?" There was a playfulness in his tone that further diffused the tensions that were there just moments before. 

Draco looked into the handsome face of the man that seemed so annoyed just a moment ago. What he found was a happy, open countenance, and deep green eyes that were playful and once again full of promise. The look on Albus' face made him so giddy that Draco smirked ever so slightly before shaking his head like a child not wanting to go to bed, stopping short of folding his arms for emphases. 

"No. Malfoys certainly do NOT bottom. And they certainly do not bottom to wildly handsome younger men with jet black hair, and shockingly green eyes." Draco's smirk was so big, it was in danger of becoming a full on smile. "No, we most certainly do NOT bottom! Hmph!" Just as he was going to fold his arms in mock agitation, Albus grabbed his hands and pulled him up from the chair, and flush against his chest. The very heat of the embrace made Draco's knees want to go weak. 

Before he had a chance to fall, he found the embrace tightening further still. Instead of being panicked, he found the grip relaxing. As he melted into the younger man, he started, when he felt warm breath against his ear "So…. Malfoys don't bottom, hmmm" The question was warm and honeyed, like a lovers caress. 

Draco melted in further, and shook his head gently "No. Malfoys don't bottom." 

Albus nudged Draco's face with his own until they were face to face "Hmmm. Well, I dare say, this shall be a night of firsts then, won't it." With no further preamble Albus Severus Potter did something he had wanted to do since he was 13 years old, he proceeded to snog the living daylights out of one, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

That kiss. That _KISS_!!! Salazar's silver cock ring, but Potter… no ALBUS could _KISS_! It wasn't just a kiss, it was a claiming. One strong hand was snaked into his hair, pulling his head back, allowing the taller man better access to his lips, his chin, his everything. Albus left no doubt as to what he wanted. A hand fisted into his hair, the other hand around his waist, pulling their bodies taught. A strong, muscled thigh brought up between his legs and moved just so had Draco gasping and almost on the balls of of his feet. His toes, were curling in his leather shoes, and not for the first time he cursed internally at the fact that there were far too many clothes between him and the man who had him wrapped so completely in strong, unyielding arms. A frustrated whimper escaped the blonde as he managed to pant out "Clothes. Too many…"

Albus broke the kiss. One hand still in Draco's hair, the other on his waist. He looked down into lust blown grey eyes. With a quick kiss on the forehead, and a nip to Draco's lower lip, he gave the first command of what he hoped would be many that evening. "Undress me." They were still standing by the fire, and the room was more than comfortably warm, yet there stood Draco, shivering ever so slightly. Albus waited for the blonde to respond… When after another shudder, and only a moments hesitation, nimble but trembling, pale fingers reached up to slide his jacket from his shoulders Albus did not bother to hide the self satisfied smile that played upon his lips. 

Draco's fingers were fast, and efficient and yet, reverent. He moved as if unwrapping a precious gift, and in a way, he was. The beautiful man before him was about to give him something he had craved for a very long time. Something that had become an obsession to him. He wanted, _NEEDED_ what Albus had to give, and he knew he would take it all, and ask for more if he had the energy. He made quick work of the jacket, waist coat and tie, laughing internally that even whilst exposing this gorgeous man, a part of him was making note to ask him who did his tailoring. 

Taking a moment to calm himself, Draco let his hands roam across broad shoulders, and down strong arms. He stopped at Albus' hands, taking a moment to massage them gently, the attention drawing a half moan, half growl from the taller man. The sound of his satisfaction going straight to Draco's prick, and he vowed that he would do whatever it took to elicit more of the same or better from the man. Releasing Albus's hands, he ran his own up the sleeves of the dress shirt the man still wore. The material was exquisite to touch, sliding easily under Draco's fingers. Its off cream color both complementing the younger man's golden skin, and being light enough in color to allow those amazing eyes to stand out of their own merit. 

Quickly he began to divest Albus of the shirt, nimble fingers making short work of the mother-of-pearl buttons. As he got to the lower buttons, his hands tugged, pulling the shirt from its waist banded prison. Draco stopped for a moment to admire the view. Now Draco could see a bit more of that golden skin he wanted to explore just peeking through the black forest of chest hair that lay beneath Albus' vest. Pulling the hem of the vest free of its confinement, Draco quickly slid his hands under the material, and up the muscular planes of Albus's stomach and chest. Draco reveled in the feel of the man beneath his finger tips. His skin was like silk velvet to the touch. 

And Draco wanted to touch. And fondle. And lick. And anything else he might be allowed to do. That thought brought him up short. ' _Allowed to do. He was a Malfoy, he was allowed to do as he pleased!_ ' With that rather misguided thought in mind, considering the circumstances of them being there and all, the blonde began to explore further. He let his fingers splay across the wide expanse of chest beneath him, rubbing and massaging. Long fingers carding their way through the thatch of chest hair, tugging gently as the black strands slipped between them. The motions elicited a moan, and Draco felt momentarily emboldened. 

Deft fingers quickly found their goals, twin peaks of pleasure and pain, all depending on how one approached them. Taking the nipples between his thumb and index fingers, he began to roll the nubbins before giving them a sharp _*tweak*_. The reaction was quick, and retribution was quicker! First there was a deep, rumbling growl, and before Draco had time to react, he found himself wrapped in a strong embrace. The action having been so fast that he had no time to remove him hands from Albus' chest. All he could do was to splay his fingers again, and bow his head in contrition. But that was no enough for Albus. Crushing them closer, he leaned in, and bit Draco's shoulder. Hard. Not caring if it would leave a mark, and more than half hoping it would. 

Draco shuddered as he felt Albus' breath ghost against the side of his face, and he jumped when his low dangerous voice whispered "It would seem, that some little one has forgotten his place." Draco gasped and went to reply, but looking into those stormy green eyes made him think better of it. Once more he bowed his head, and relaxed into the man holding him. After a moment, Albus relaxed his hold on Draco, and gently pushed him away with the simple directive of "Finish what you started." 

Quickly he removed the cufflinks, taking but a moment to admire them, an ornate lion being embraced by a serpent. The eyes of the snake, almost the same shade of green as their owner's. The dress shirt, and vest quickly joined their comrades on the chair. Draco's hands clasped the silver buckle of Albus's belt, and he hesitated. Looking up, he waited until he received an almost imperceptible nod for him to continue. Swift movements had the belt undone, and he decided to leave it in the loops for the time being. Next came the buttons and the fly of the trousers. Draco had admired the cut of the muggle suit on the man, but now he appreciated it even more, as there were far less barriers to get through than on Wizarding attire.

Thinking for a moment, he stopped before removing the trousers or the black and green pants he had seen beneath. Instead he bent down and lightly tapped Albus's ankle through the trouser leg. Once Albus raised his foot the blonde set about removing his shoes, and socks. Setting them aside he knelt up again and with one smooth motion he pulled both trousers and pants down, carefully setting them aside once Albus had stepped free of the silk and woolen puddle. 

If Draco had thought Albus was handsome before, he knew now the man was glorious. His muscular legs, and torso where covered with a fine dusting of black hair. Thick enough to be manly, without being obtrusive. From the nest of black curls, Albus's prick stood out strong and proud, curving up towards his belly button, and letting Draco know it approved of the proceedings thus far. Thick and nicely veined, Draco could imagine what that throbbing girth would feeling like sliding into him for the first time. From where he knelt he could smell the man's scent. Fresh and clean was the top note, with heated arousal as the mid notes, and a scent that was uniquely Albus as the base note that held it all together. Draco drew as close as he dared, and awaited Albus' next command. Thankfully, he didn't have long to wait. 

"Suck it."

As if Imperiused Draco leaned forward, opened his mouth, and upon the first taste of that magnificent cock he began to suck as if Albus' prick was the only source of oxygen in the room. It was glorious! Albus was one of those men that produced copious amounts of pre-cum, and Draco was dizzy with the flavor of it. Sucking with the same enthusiasm he used to chase a snitch, Draco was reward with a moan, and another large dollop of that slippery, sticky ooze. Bringing his hands up to grab at Albus' arse, now it was Draco's turn to moan. Long fingers massaged and caressed the firm round arse beneath his finger tips, whilst his head bobbed, sliding his mouth up and down the fantastic prick on offer. Up, flick of the tongue across the head, down, lick the thick vein on the underside, repeat until… until…

"Hands behind your back." Draco moaned, but complied. Before he could think about the change his hair was once again being fisted by the man above him. Albus had begun to piston his hips slowly, getting a feel for Draco's skills and limitations. But as his own desires mounted, so did the tempo. Pulling the blondes head back just so, meant he could get just a little more of his cock between those beautiful lips and down his grasping and convulsing throat. As his own bliss mounted, Albus began to set a punishing rhythm. Three strokes in, holding on the third before backing out enough to let the man on his knees catch a breath before sliding into his warm, wet mouth again. All whilst using the handhold he had on his hair to maneuver him for the greatest pleasure. 

Not in his wildest dreams could he imagine it to feel this good! It felt as if Draco's mouth and throat were made just to please him. They seemed to fit perfectly together. 1.2.3, hold… back off, breathe and 1.2.3, hold… Time and time again the pattern repeated. Time and time again Draco relaxed his throat to allow his cock entrance, caressing it with his muscles. Looking down, Albus saw that Draco's eyes were half lidded, lost in the sensation of being used. 1.2.3, hold… back off, breathe, and 1.2.3. Albus wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last, all he knew was that this was too magnificent to rush. 1.2.3, hold… yes, he planned to make this last. 

1.2.3, hold… ahh yes, and now it's back. Swallow, breathe, yes… that's it. Take it, take it all. The inner dialogue in Draco's mind was quiet for a change. Too busy being blissed out to bother him with such trivialities as guilt, or shame. He was on his knees, with a cock in his mouth, and to be honest, the feeling was sublime. 1.2.3, hold…

Oh yes, he had sucked other lovers before, but even then it was him in control, him directing the show. Deciding how, when and if they achieved their pleasure. But this 1.2.3, hold… this was different. This was being used for another's pleasure. The thought of which made him shiver, and moan. And obviously that was a good thing, as he was reward with another generous glob of that glorious pre-cum. The finest Clotted Cream had nothing on the taste of Albus's arousal. A very silly part of him wondered if he should ask him about putting some on his scones in the morning. Certain as he was that the taste would complement anything it was served 1.2.3, hold… with. 

Draco was shaken from his reverie by the change in rhythm. The thrusts were less uniform, the hip motions more staccato. 1.2.3, hold…. breath 1.2.3.4.5, hold… breath. 1.2. 1.2. 1.2. 1.2.hold……..oh Salazar! Gasp 1.2. 1.2. 1.2. He had a feeling it wouldn't be long now. Would he pull out, or would he use Draco for the vessel he was at the moment. Only feeling full when that beautiful cock was down his throat, and so very empty without it. 1.2.1.2.1.2.1.2 He wanted to grab on, to hold fast so as to not be shaken apart by the shear force of the ecstasy churning within him. But he had been told to put his hands behind his back 1.2.1.2.1.2.1.2.1. and thats where they would be 1.2.1.2.1 until...

Draco opened his eyes, and green met grey, and then the most beautiful thing happened, Albus smiled. "Hold on to me."

'Oh YES!' Draco didn't need to be told twice. His hands shot up to rest on Albus' hips and then the real ride began. There was a rhythm, but that quickly gave way to raw thrusting, It was quick and brutal and magnificent! Albus was coming undone, and it filled Draco with a sense of pride, and contentment knowing that he was the cause. He was being used for another's pleasure and it felt… right. As he hummed his contentment _that_ was Albus' undoing. With a roar, hot spunk began to hit his throat, and he reflexively swallowed the first volley. Before he could swallow the second however a rough voice said "Don't swallow!" 

Draco had to readjust but he no longer swallowed. Instead he worked to not spill a drop, and wondered if his mouth would be able to contain it all. If he thought that the pre-cum was copious, that was nothing compared to the actual ejaculate. Whilst his balls had been beautiful, they didn't seem overly large, and Draco wondered where Albus held it all. The man was still thrusting shallowly, making Draco have to work even harder not to spill, but with a groan, and a final shudder, the man above him was still. 

Draco remained kneeling. His head tingling, as Albus still had him by the hair, his mouth full to overflowing with hot spunk. Draco didn't know it was even possible, but he found himself smiling, even if his mouth was impossibly full. Once Albus had caught his breath, he urged Draco to his feet, pulling him close again as he once more carded his fingers through Draco's hair, murmuring endearments "So beautiful. Wonderful… Such a good boy" But the one that made Draco's heart flutter, was when to his surprise, just before smashing their mouths together in a searing kiss Albus whispered "Mine!"

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Startled grey eyes were looking at him and Albus would have laughed, if his mouth wasn't already busy trying to plunder that of the blonde's. From the look in those eyes, he was certain that this too was a first for Draco. He could tell that the blonde was doing his best not to spill the payload his still held in his mouth even as Albus tried to pry is lips open with his tongue. The effort Draco was putting into not losing a drop made Albus drunk with the power of it… he wondered what other commands the blonde would be willing to execute before this night was through.

Finally taking pity on Draco, Albus pulled back long enough to say "Share" before going in for another kiss. This time, Draco relaxed his mouth, and they spent the next several moments sharing the remainder of Albus' spill between them. When the taste in Draco's mouth was more Draco than Albus, the younger man once again pulled back, holding Draco by the shoulders, a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth as he took the measure of the man before him.

Draco stood, head slightly bowed, and eyes half lidded. His mouth, what Albus could see if it was very obviously kiss swollen. It was easy to see that their snogging, and other things had been extremely, shall we say, _vigorous_. His hair was disheveled and it was easy to see that he was making an effort to calm his breathing. Draco Malfoy stood before him looking rather debauched, and he couldn't help but think it looked good on the normally reserved and stoic man.

"So, what do you think of your firsts thus far?"

Albus watched as Draco took a few more calming breathes before looking into his eyes, an answering smirk playing about the corners of his mouth as well. "I think" he began, with that trademark Malfoy drawl "That was the MOST fun I have ever had whilst remaining fully clothed." 

Albus stared down into mischievous grey eyes before tossing his head back and laughing. Once he regained his composure the look he gave Draco made the blonde positively shiver. It was feral, and hungry, and possessive. Draco knew he had looked at others that way from time to time, but he had never been on the receiving end of such a look, at least, not that he knew of. To say it was unnerving was an understatement. In spite of the Malfoy reserve, he found himself stepping back involuntarily. The gaze too hot to be so close to. But this time Albus truly gave him no quarter. As Draco moved, Albus followed. Eventually he simply grabbed the blonde man's tie and pulled him close, bringing their lips together once again when he was within reach. "Mmmm," he mumbled around the kiss "I just might leave the tie on, very handy this."

Draco simply moaned as his mind taunted him about being led around like a Crup on a lead by his very own tie. 

Albus pushed Draco's hands behind his back and held his two smaller, more delicate wrists together in one hand, his other hand meanwhile was busy unbuttoning the waist coat Draco was still wearing. Albus' talented fingers managed to undo the waistcoat, loosen the tie and undo the top two buttons of the dress shirt, giving him access to the man beneath. All whilst his mouth was busy worrying every bit of skin within its reach. Nipping and biting at Draco's glorious pale throat that he finally had access to, at long last. As he worked, Albus placed his right leg between Draco's thighs, giving the slightly smaller man a surface to frott against whilst he continued his undressing. 

He worked the tie away from the collar of the shirt (damned tiny little collar buttons!) and released Draco's hands long enough to pull off the waistcoat, all before recapturing those delicate wrists again. Eventually Albus took the hand that had been working the buttons, and moved it to Draco's hair. With a slight tug, he began to nip and bite the creamy, pale flesh he had exposed. Albus didn't worry about marking Draco. They could spell the bruises away easy enough. For now, he wanted to mark the man as his. To have visible signs that this had not all been a fantastic wet dream. 

Albus continued to bite and lick, and Draco continued to frott and whimper from time to time. The tiny noises sending shock waves straight to Al's prick. Albus knew that he was in danger of losing himself in the moment, and he didn't care. ' _Finally. FINALLY!!!'_ The little voice in his Albus' head kept up a running litany, limited in its vocabulary though it was. ' _Finally! and Want!_ and the loudest of all _Mine! Finally MINE!_ ' 

He had wanted the blonde man in his arms for what felt like ages, and now that he had him, Albus had every intention of marking him. Of claiming him. Of making him HIS. There was no way he would let him go now, not before making sure that Draco knew beyond a doubt how much he was wanted, desired, craved. The thought of claiming the object of his lust was almost too much for him. He moaned deep in his throat, and rolled his hips into Draco, smiling upon feeling the answering hardness against his thigh. Growling at the shudder that went through the slightly smaller blonde man as Albus continued to worry a spot just below Draco's ear with his lips, teeth and tongue. 

He could tell by Draco's movements that if they continued this way, the man would spill in his pants. Albus groaned at the mental image of Draco's flushed features. He could easily imagine how the crotch of those fine woolen trousers would feel pressed against him, warm and wet. How Draco would blush so prettily, and be flustered by that as well. He could imagine those intense grey eyes dipping demurely, half lidded with lust, and relief, lashes fluttering. The very thought of it was intoxicating, and made his prick begin to swell again. Alas, whilst it would have been amusing to undo the man's normally calm demeanor in that manner, it wasn't what Albus desired for Draco's first orgasm of the evening. Perhaps later though. 

He released his wrists, and brought the now free hand up to still Draco's movements, earning him a frustrated moan for his troubles. Tempted though he was, he thought better of laughing, and instead his hand with its fist full of hair pulled Draco's head to the side, exposing even more of his neck and shoulder. His free hand, found its way into the waistband of his trousers and pants and his fingers began to lightly massage the top of his cleft.

"So… do you still like all of your firsts?"

Draco looked at Albus and slowly blinked several times, before being able to concentrate enough to reply. To Albus, the man looked all the world like a Kneazle that had just been woken from a long nap; languid and nearly boneless. A squeeze of his arse, and a moan later, Draco managed to get out a "Yessss. Very much so" before his eyes began to fall closed again. 

Albus chuckled before continuing to nip and lick every bit of skin he could reach. The taste of the blonde was intoxicating! He tasted of citrus, and leather and of the exotic potions ingredients he worked with, and something that Albus was certain was only, uniquely Draco. He wanted to taste every inch of him. To commit it to memory. To be able to replay it again and again in case this was a one off. 

The others at the service often to teased him about his preferences in clients, noting that it was a good thing he didn't actually need the money, seeing as how fussy he was about who he would date. His dates were almost always lithe. Almost always some shade of blonde, their eyes often light, and intense. Both he and his colleagues had felt he was trying to catch something, or more accurately someone just beyond his grasp. Now that he had him… 

Albus growled again, the sound rumbling up from his chest, and catching in the back of his throat. "Shall we see what other firsts there are for you tonight?" His finger slipping deeper into the cleft, but avoiding the prize. For now.

Draco's senses were over loading with sensation, and at that point all he could manage was a swift, though curt nod in the affirmative. 

"Well then, let's not keep my dragon waiting." Albus released Draco's hair, and removed his hand from down the back of his pants, but before Draco had time to protest, Albus grabbed either side of Draco's dress shirt and with a swift yank sent buttons flying! "Good I love that sound!" was the last thing the raven haired man said before, latching onto the exposed area where Draco's swan like neck met his shoulder and biting. HARD. The sudden shock causing Draco to moan, and twitch in his arms. Albus stilled, but didn't let go. His tongue continued laving the bit of flesh that his teeth were still worrying. Draco twitched harder, but didn't fight for release. Instead his whole body stiffened, and then seemed to melt into Albus, a moan escaping those pale and perfect lips. The younger man took it for the surrender it was ' _MINE!!!_ ' was the primal thought that crossed his mind before he began to claim his prize in earnest.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Albus made short work of the cufflinks, and what was left of Draco's shirt. Kissing, licking, biting and sucking on the beautiful expanses of pale flesh as he exposed them to his view. As he worked, he had been slowly backing them towards one of the couches. Now within millimeters of it he stopped, and his hands went to Draco's belt. A hitch of his breath was the only sound coming from the blonde as he waited for Albus' next move. Buckle, buttons, flies and zips were no match against Al's desire. "Lift your foot" came the simple instruction and Draco did, using Albus' shoulder for balance for a moment, and then quickly returning his hands to his side once his trousers, pants and shoes were no longer in danger of tripping him up.

Albus knelt up and after grabbing two handfuls of arse began to squeeze and kneed, stopping only when Draco let out a pained little whimper. "Shhh. That's good. Such a good dragon." Albus soothed him with words, whilst continuing to squeeze and rub, stopping just short of the point that had made Draco whimper, but making note that little by little that line of where pain met pleasure was moving. 

When Albus got to the point where he could squeeze as hard as before, eliciting a moan of pleasure, instead of a whimper, he knew he was moving in the right direction with Draco. "Mmmm yes, so good. You please me so. Such a lovely body, and all mine to play with. Yes?" The yes, emphasized with another good squeeze. "What do you want, Draco? Tell me."

There was silence for a long moment before the blonde man tried to articulate years of want. "I… I want. I. Anything! Everything! I want to please you." Albus didn't even need to look up to know that Draco was blushing. He could hear it in his voice, and actually notice it in the warmth, and the flush of his skin. 

"Mmmmm. That's good. And nothing would please me more right now, than tasting what is mine." And with no further preamble Albus bit Draco on each hip bone and then proceeded to swallow him to the root. Draco wasn't small, but Albus was motivated! It wasn't only Draco that had been getting teased up to this point, and Albus had had enough. 

Even on his knees, there was no doubt that Albus was still the one leading this dance. He shifted slightly so that he could get his left arm between Draco's legs, making it possible to tease and worry his arse, a slight upward slant of the arm made it possible to give his here to fore ignored bollocks a bit of attention. His right hand hand found its way up to his nipples and were busy exploring, ascertaining just how sensitive those nipples were. From the various moaning, yipping and thrusting that Draco was doing, Albus' conclusion was that they were VERY sensitive. Between all of the arse grabbing, and nipple tweaking was some very dedicated cock sucking. 

He had imagined Draco to be a reserved lover, and perhaps that was true, at other times, with other men, but not here, and not now. Every little moan, every little gasp went straight to Albus' prick. The more Draco came undone, the harder he got. He promised himself that by the end of the evening, he would have the blonde screaming, and begging for more. If his reaction to having his prick in Albus' mouth was any indication of what he was capable of, Al had no doubt this would be a promise he could easily keep. 10 years was a long time to wait for your fantasy prick. Albus was beyond pleased that it was turning out to be better than even he had fantasized about. 

With the hand on Malfoy's arse, he could pull him deep into his waiting mouth, and he did, savoring the flavor of the man's thick prick as it slid over his tongue and as far into his throat as he would allow it. Albus hollowed his cheeks and applied an almost painful suction to the spit slick member as he pulled his head back, making sure to not release it completely, keeping his lips clamped around the mushroom like head. With just the head of Draco's prick in his mouth, he ran his tongue along the slit, collecting the pre-cum that was oozing out, before running his tongue between the cock head and the foreskin that had followed his mouth's retreat. 

Back and forth he slid that delicious cock, making sure to work the foreskin, and the thick vein on the underside as much as he could with his lips and tongue. Albus loved playing a game of advance and retreat, working the man into a frenzy with his mouth and his hands. However Draco was still too quiet for his tastes… still too reserved. With another sucking retreat, he pulled completely off the prick that had been monopolizing his concentration for the last several minutes. He was at least rewarded with small whine of displeasure from the blonde as his mouth ceased contact with his bobbing, and dripping cock.

"You know" lick… "I love the sounds you make, my dragon" lick… lick… nibble… "I am very aural." nip… suck along the side… nip… "That's a muggle term for being turned on by sounds" pop head back into mouth and suck before releasing. THAT got Albus a strangled moan for his trouble and he grinned like the Kneazle that found the cream storage. "So…" lick… nibble… lick… "If you really want to please me, as you say you do" Albus could feel Draco nodding his head without looking away from the prick that still had his attention. "You will let me hear" lick… lick… nip… nip… lick… "How much you enjoy what I'm doing." suck… and release. 

Albus knew there was a war going on above him. He could tell by the way Draco's body positively reverberated with his attempts at restraint. For long moments Albus did nothing, just remained close. His breath ghosting over the damp skin of Malfoy's cock, making it twitch every time his exhale caressed it. Albus finally took pity on Draco. Lick… "You should know" mouth up and down the side … "All these rooms are spelled" lick… lick… nip… "For privacy" nip… "No one can hear you, but me" ... SUCK, and release! 

THAT DID IT! First there was a shudder, and then Albus was gifted with the most beautiful, gut wrenching moan. Every ounce of Draco's desire seemed to be poured into that one sound. Albus' mouth hovered over the tip of the cock bobbing in front of him. Every so often his tongue would dart out to capture the pre-cum that was now running copious and clear. It was like a tiny little fountain of desire had been turned on inside Draco and his cock was the spigot. Albus decided he wasn't going to do anything more until Draco gave up the goodies. 

As it was, he was more than happy to continue doing just what he was already doing. One hand holding on to that delectable arse, whilst lapping at the never ending stream of pre-cum. Albus could take or leave the actual spill, there was something about the pre ejaculate that he loved! He wasn't sure if it was the odd texture; equal parts sticky and slippery at the same time, or the fact that it tasted so different from the ejaculate itself. All he knew was he was more than content to keep licking. 

Several more minutes went by when Albus decided that he wanted some variety… since it seemed that his dragon was still busy at war with himself. He continued to lick, but the hand that had been on Draco's arse cheek, was now dancing up and down the cleft. The motions, soft and subtle, but going just a wee bit deeper with each pass. When the hand returned to the arse cheek and gave a good _squeeze_ there was a full body shudder from Draco. When the right hand came down to join the left, there was another of those delightful, gut wrenching moans. And when Albus finally relented (because truth be told, this was as much a torture for him, as for Draco) and took 2/3rds of the man's cock into his mouth, whilst simultaneously sliding one lube slicked finger past the first ring of muscles in that utterly perfect, and entirely too tight arsehole he got what he wanted. Draco came completely and utterly undone! His entire body began to shudder, and between moans and gasps Albus could make out "More… and GODS!YES, and pllllllleeeeaasssse! Yes!Yes!Yes!!! PLEASE!!!" 

There were other things in there, swears and cussing, and prayers to anyone and everyone that would listen. Albus continued to suck, taking Draco to the root, before pulling back, swirling around the head as if it were the best lolly _EVER_ , and then sinking back down again. After a time Albus stopped looking up at Draco's face, and noticed his hands were fluttering nervously at his side, clenching into tight fists before unclenching again in an attempt to expend excess energy for their owner. Albus hummed around his mouthful of cock, dragging another tortured moan from Draco. He gave a few more quick licks, and a swipe of his tongue through the slit before pulling off. 

Draco couldn't help the whimper that escaped when that fucking brilliant mouth stopped sucking his prick. _Sweet Salizar's Balls!_ Albus could suck. He had Draco dancing on the edge for what felt like hours. Body taut with desire. It felt as if his every nerve ending had been rewired to go directly to either his nipples, or his pelvic region. He had other lovers in his lifetime, but none had played him so well, or so easily. It was if Draco's body had been tuned to a frequency only Albus could play, and fuck if he wasn't a virtuoso.

There was a quick, slightly painful nip to the head of his cock. Draco gasped and looked down to find Albus smirking up at him "Back with me, I see? Good." Before Draco's snark could get him in trouble, Albus chuckled and said "Touch me. I know you want to." And then, without further ado Draco found his prick being swallowed whilst a thick finger proceeded to further plunder his arsehole. Draco keened before burying his fingers in the thick black mop that was bobbing back and forth along his throbbing prick. 

Draco was seeing stars! No, not just stars, constellations. Hell, whole new Universes were being born! They were exploding behind his half lidded eyes as he wailed and begged. He didn't even know what he was begging for! For more? For less? Just, FOR! Draco's fingers were still twitching madly, but now the twitching was pleasing Albus, if the moans around Draco's cock were to be believed. He had just enough brain power left to change the pressure, effectively giving Albus' a scalp massage whilst the younger man continued to busy himself plundering Draco's arse, and ravaging his prick! His efforts were rewarded with more humming which changed to what felt like a purr coming from the back of Albus's throat. Draco was sure he would have collapsed from the sensation if he hadn't already been in such a tight embrace. 

Albus was using his mouth to keep him teetering on the edge. Every time he felt himself getting close to blessed release that maddening mouth would change tempo, or pressure, or nip to bring him back under control. All whilst the finger in his arse was wiggling, and twisting, feeling like it was vibrating! When it found that bundle of nerves… _Oh sweet fucking, MERLIN!_ Draco gasped and thrust as much as Albus' tight grip would allow. He whined, and tried to warn 

"I'mmm … Oh FUCK… Albus!!! I'm… I ca… I… ALBUS!"

His warning was met with redoubled sucking, and a second finger added to the first to massage and worry that sweet little bundle of nerves.

That was it. Draco was lost. He fell screaming over the edge into sexual oblivion. His vision going dark as it felt like his very essence was being pumped into that fantastically tight, hot, wet orifice still wrapped around his throbbing and twitching prick. His fingers dug in of their own volition, wrenching another moan from Albus which caused Draco to gurgle somewhere deep in his throat as the moan milked yet more spill from his twitching cock. He fell gratefully into oblivion, his final thought being _'I hope he's there to catch me'_ as his world went completely black, and he fell. Literally.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_'If I am dead, it was worth it to get here'_ was the first thought that crossed Draco's mind. The next thought that came wandering by was _'Mmmm smells good too'_. Eventually Draco's heavy lidded eyes opened to find a smirking Potter straddling his lap. Since his brain was still fogged, and he was feeling more than satiated all he could manage to do was to grin rather stupidly. Draco came back to himself as Albus sat on his lap gently pushing his damp hair out of is eyes, before carding his fingers through his hair.

Draco couldn't help the slight grimace that flitted across his face. Albus just chuckled, and wiggled his fingers in his face before saying "Cleaning charm" and returning to playing with his hair. Draco let out a little huff that quickly turned to a moan as strong fingers once again pulled his head to the side, and soft lips and hard teeth began an exploration of the unmarked side of his neck and throat. "MMMM" Albus hummed against his sweaty, overheated skin. "You smell divine, and taste even better. And I should know." Draco didn't think it possible but he actually felt his cheeks pink, even after what they had done together so far. 

Albus continued licking and nuzzling his neck for several more minutes before pulling back and smiling at Draco. "So, like that do you?" Draco knew that Albus was speaking, but his brain was too fogged by lust to comment. "Hmmm. I know you like it, because this says so." Reaching between them, Albus wrapped a strong hand around Draco's stiffened prick. The blonde found himself hissing and arching into the touch. ' _FUCKKKKK!'_ He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten hard again so quickly. Albus continued to stroke him, root to tip, adding a quick little twisting flourish as he came up over the head. 

Albus shifted, and then Draco felt soft skin, and hot, hard flesh against his own prick. It took only a moment to realize that Albus now had both of their cocks in his hand, the added friction causing Draco's hips to buck and twitch. Albus chuckled. A low rumbling sound that came from deep in his chest, and made Draco shiver. The dark haired man leaned in, lips close to Draco's ear, and his hand never slowing. Hot breath ghosted across Draco's skin as Albus spoke "Do you like that, beautiful?" All Draco could muster was a moan and a head nod. "So, you don't want me to stop?" A whimper and a shake of the head. "So, I should continue?" His hand stopped moving, and Draco bucked into his fist. 

"Please! Don't…" Draco bit his lip. Willing himself quiet. He had already said too much. Already given up too much control. But Albus was having none of it. Draco moaned as he felt the grip around his cock loosen further and he cursed his own traitorous desires. Albus' hand tightened again around their cocks. Not moving. After a time he began to rhythmically squeeze them together. Not stroking, but palpating them in synch with Draco's heartbeat. 

Albus continued the rhythmic squeezing as he leaned in and whispered "Please don't what, beautiful?" SqueezeSqueeze… SqueezeSqueeze… SqueezeSqueeze. "Please don't what? What is it that my pretty dragon doesn't want?" More of than maddening squeezing. "Come on, tell me. You know you want to, beautiful." SqueezeSqueeze… SqueezeSqueeze… SqueezeSqueeze. "Please don't what? I can't give you what you want, what you need, if you don't tell me, my beautiful dragon." This time the squeeze turned into a stroke as Albus leaned in and once again plundered Draco's mouth leaving him gasping for breath and grasping at the last tendrils of his control and sanity. "Please don't what?" On the word what Albus squeezed, stroked, and nipped at Draco's neck. 

_Oh… the man was a fucking DEMON_. Draco had read about the muggle version of hell, and knew there were supposed to be creatures there that did nothing but torment humans for eternity. He was convinced that Albus Severus Potter was just such a creature. Sent to drive him mad, and carry him off to hell, wherever _THAT_ was. When the demon's mouth latched onto his nipple and began to suck and lathe it until it was a hard nub, Draco keened and shuttered. "FUCK!!!!" The voice was deep, guttural and it took him a moment to realize it was his own. 

As that torturous mouth moved to the other nipple, Draco changed his mind. The creature sitting on his lap was no common demon. It was an incubus. Not content to torment him in his dreams, as was normal. This one had come to him whilst he was awake, teasing him in ways that made him feel as if he must be dreaming, for nothing in his waking moments had ever felt THIS magnificent. No, this incubus had a purpose, and it would seem it was dead set on driving him mad with want! So much sensation! Nipples, throat, prick. It was all too much and then suddenly it was all gone. Still. Nothing! Draco keened again. "FUCK! Don't stop!!!" His angry words quickly turning to a desperate plea "Please, don't stop. Please, Don't stop." 

The hand was back, and now there was a hand on his nipple. The warm breath was back at his throat "There now, beautiful. THAT is what I wanted. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Draco didn't have time to speak as his mouth was once again claimed. 

This time there was no stopping. This time there wasn't a moment to think, or to question. There was only time to feel. Draco felt like he was burning from the inside out. Like the hands and the lips and the raw desire he was experiencing had set something alight within him. It burned away doubt. It burned away hesitation. Something flared within him and he knew that it had burned away his shame. There was nothing left inside but glorious, delicious sensation. And then something else sparked to life. Desire. Pleasure. Contentment. As wired as he was, Draco had never felt so at peace! He was awash in a bliss that he couldn't even comprehend and then all at once it snapped into place. As bright as day, and as warm as the summer sun. 

Freedom. He was free to be himself. Draco's head fell back and he began to laugh. He stopped suddenly and looked at Albus. Surely the man would be mad. Laughing during sex was not usually a good thing. When Draco hazarded a look he was surprised with what he found. Albus was smiling. In fact, it was more than a smile. It was the biggest, shit eating smirk that Draco had ever seen on anyone that wasn't a Malfoy. Albus' hand had never faltered, and the man leaned in and kissed Draco quickly. "That's it, beautiful. Now tell me, what do you want?" 

Draco bit his lower lip for a moment before smiling and looking into Albus' emerald green eyes. "I want it all. I want to feel it all."

"Well beautiful, I think we can take care of that."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Albus began to stroke them faster. Rocking on Draco's lap he stroked, tweaked, kissed, licked, bit, and generally enflamed every inch of skin he could reach. Draco for his part gave in to his desires and just allowed himself to feel. He moaned, writhed, gasped and simply let the pleasure of it all take him over. He could feel his orgasm building like a ball of want that started in the small of his back and spread throughout his groin. Warm tendrils that spread through his nerves, and enflamed his skin. All too soon he found himself panting, and writhing beneath Albus' skillful mouth and hands.

"I'm going to… " his words cut off with a moan as teeth suddenly worried his left nipple. "I… " Another firm stroke, and a sweep of a palm over the sensitized heads, spreading their pre ejaculate between them. "Albus!" A nip to his throat, and a growl in his ear. "Don't hold back, beautiful. Give it to me. Give me what is MINE!"

Draco bucked once, twice, and then he was spilling into Albus' hand, and across their stomachs and chests. Albus threw his head back, and with a roar his own spill joined Draco's. The sound of wet sex the only thing to be heard above their own panting and soft moans. A few more gentle tugs, and the last of them was milked into Albus' hand. 

A deep sigh and a shudder racked the raven haired man's body before he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Draco's. They sat that way for several moments, just letting their heart beats slow, their breathing become normal again. Eventually Albus pulled back and kissed Draco on the tip of the nose, smiling at the mewlish little face the other man pulled. "Is that what you wanted, beautiful?" Draco didn't know why Albus kept calling him beautiful, but he liked it. He could admit at least that much to himself. With a bit of a tired, lopsided smirk the blonde nodded his head in the affirmative. "Yes. It's a rather good start." His smirk turned into a smile as he heard Albus chuckle. "But now, I need to get cleaned up. I seem to be rather sticky."

With another chuckle and a wave of his hand the large jacuzzi tub began to fill. Albus smiled as he saw desire flare in Draco's eyes again. With another flick of his wrist a bottle floated from the tub side, upended half its contents into the tub, and then returned to its original position. Albus knew that wandless, wordless magic was unsettling for some people. He also knew it could be a turn on for others. He was glad that he had guessed correctly in that Draco was one of the latter, and not the former. 

They sat entwined on the couch, listening to the tub fill, and enjoying the fragrances from the water wafting about the room. Albus had chosen a relaxing potion for the tub. He would use an invigorating one later. He stayed straddling Draco's hips, content as the blonde's hands traveled up and down the expanse of the younger man's back. Mapping it with the tips of his finger. They sat kissing and touching leisurely. Gently. 

With only a moments hesitation, and a somewhat shy grin, Draco reached for Albus' hand… the one he had used on them. It was Draco's turn to smirk as he watched Albus' eyes go dark with lust. The younger man said nothing as Draco lifted the cum covered hand to his mouth and with a twinkle in his eyes simple said "Share." before sucking a cum coated index finger into his mouth. "Fuck, YES!" was the last thing to be heard besides lots of moaning and sucking.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Eventually they had gotten the majority of spill. Taking turns _feeding_ one another. Scooping it, or licking it from where they found it, then snogging, and sharing their mixed essence. After what seemed like a long whilst, and felt like not nearly long enough, Albus pulled back, and with a wave of his hand, stopped the flow of water to the tub. He slid backwards off of Draco's lap and once he had his footing, held out his hand. "Your bath, awaits."

Draco allowed himself to be pulled from the couch, and giggled when Albus decided to swat his arse with a messy, spit slick hand. _'Wait! Did I just GIGGLE?!?'_ Part of his mind rebelled almost instantly. But before that part could get a foot hold, it was assaulted and subdued by the rest of him. _'If a wizard with that much power, and that much raw magic wants to playfully assault us with our own cum and saliva, we have every right to giggle, and we shall enjoy it too!'_ The absurdity of his inner monologue was such that Draco found himself quietly snorting in derision at his own mind's continuing, silly battle. 

Draco had heard stories of the elder Potter's powers. What he had taken for false modesty in school turned out to be just simple modesty. He knew that Potter had used his powers and influence for the greater good when it was needed, but otherwise the man seemed to do whatever it took to stay out of the limelight, and away from the center of attention. Creature rights. Saving a group of people in a building that was collapsing. Keeping him and his mother out of gaol after the war because "It was the right thing to do". Everything he did, he did with understated good grace. 

Years on, Draco could now admit (though only to himself of course) that he actually admired Potter, and it would appear the man had managed to raise an equally powerful, and yet modest son. An extremely powerful, ridiculously handsome, and incredibly FIT son. 

"Going to join me, gorgeous? Or are you just going to keep standing there looking stunning?" 

Draco had been so lost in his own thoughts that hadn't noticed that Albus had already stepped into the tub. With a smile, he took the hand that was offered, and as he was stepping into the tub, felt the tingle of Albus' magic against his skin. "Quick cleansing charm. I figured you didn't want to go swimming in that right now." At _'that'_ he had wiggled his cleaned hand at Draco, making him laugh. 

"Ohhhh, I don't know" drawled Draco. "Seems to me we did a rather thorough job of clean up _before_ we go into the bath."

Albus grinned, and settled himself in the tub with his back against it. He gently pulled, seating Draco between his outstretched legs. "That may well be the case, beautiful. But I need to make sure. Sit back, and let me clean you properly." He pulled Draco until his back was resting against his chest, and then summoned a flannel, and began washing the older man. 

Albus hummed whilst his hand slid across smooth, pale skin and taut muscles. His hands travelled from neck, to shoulder, across now perky nipples, down Draco's abdomen, smiling to himself as the muscles rippled and clenched under his cloth covered fingertips. He worked as far down Draco's legs as he could reach, avoiding his groin, before having the man lean forward so he could pay proper attention to his shoulders and his back. 

Along with cleaning, Albus was also massaging. Loosening any knots he found in the other man's back and shoulders. The moans that were coming from Draco let him know that his efforts were appreciated. Albus eventually worked his hands further down, cupping handfuls of firm, round arse cheek and squeezing. Draco didn't stop moaning, but he did start to squirm. The squeezing being just the right side of painful. A whimper, and a panting little moan escaped him as Albus squeezed the underside of his arse, right where the cheek sloped to meet the top of the thigh.

With a growl, Albus lifted Draco, and sat him on his lap. The blonde's face beginning to heat when his arse cheeks were parted by the hardness he was just sat upon. Warm breath caressed his neck as Albus all but growled in his ear "Can you feel what you do to me, beautiful? You drive me mad." He punctuated his words by grinding his hardness against Draco's arse. "I can't believe after all this time you are finally mine. I have so many things I plan to do to you. I want to kiss you, and lick you, bite you, and claim you. I want to make love to you, and fuck you, and wreck you. Would you like that, beautiful? Would you like me to make you mine?" Draco could only nod, and pant. Trying to catch his breath whilst at the same time pushing down to meet the hardness nestling between his cheeks. 

"So many things…" Without warning Albus stood. Grabbing Draco around the waist to steady him. In an instant the tub was emptied. Before Draco could complain, there was a warm wash of magic against his skin. "Didn't think I would let my pretty little thing get cold, did you?" Draco was glad that he was still facing away from Albus because he knew the heat he felt against his cheeks would be obvious from across the room. The youngest Potter male had a way of making him blush like a 2nd year asking someone to their first dance. A quick nod, and a "Thank you" were all he trusted himself with. It wouldn't do to have his voice cracking like some nervous virgin. Though his mind was quick to remind him that was exactly what he was… _'A nervous virgin.'_

As the tub refilled, Albus held Draco in a warm embrace, made warmer by the charm he had wrapped them in. He stood nuzzling the other man's neck. Hands roaming up and down his torso, petting and stroking, pinching and squeezing. The latter done to illicit the little whimpers and squeals the blonde made that went straight to his prick. He continued caressing the man in his arms, stopping only briefly to swat away an annoying little bug. Albus made a mental note to check his luggage when he got back to his own room, as he had seen similar bugs in other rooms on this trip. As he didn't want to take any foreign stowaways back home, he would have to check to see if any other little carpet baggers had climbed on board. 

Putting the buzzing little nuisance out of his mind, he went back to caressing the delectable man in his arms. Nipping and licking his neck and shoulders. Smiling with smug satisfaction with every whimper and shiver, every panting moan he could wring out of the other man. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Once the tub was full again, Albus unwrapped himself from Draco and whispered in his ear. "Come and join me, beautiful. I need to rinse you off, and make sure I cleaned you properly." Albus sat, and Draco followed. Still not turning, face red and warm, and not just from the heating charm, and the warm water. Albus took a clean flannel and began retracing the path he had taken previously, though this time he did not ignore Draco's groin. Instead, he paid extra attention to it, palpating and fondling, grinning at the soft moans, and little hitches that were escaping from his bath companion. 

With a wave of his hand, Albus had several towels float to the edge of the tub and hover in place. Draco shivered at the display of wild magic. He shivered more when Albus spoke against his neck. "Lean on the towels for me, pet. On your forearms. I want to make sure I cleaned you properly." Draco could feel his inner snark monster wanting to bite. _'Pet? He was no damn Kneazle! (even if he was keening, and mewling like one).'_ But just like earlier, those thoughts were quickly subdued by the rest of his thoughts. ' _Stop huffing. You know you like it. Your prick hasn't been this hard in Circe knows when. Just do it!'_

Draco gave a quick nod, slid forward in the massive tub, and raised himself out of the water, forearms on the towels as instructed. The position left his upper body out of the water, and his arse in the air, available for inspection, or anything else Albus might wish to do to it. He shivered in anticipation as his mind replayed the slightly painful massage that Albus had given him earlier. Whilst it had hurt, it wasn't completely unpleasant, and Draco noticed his cock filling at the thought of it, regardless of how much other parts of him tried to protest. 

Draco rested his forehead on his arms, and found a comfortable position. He smiled as a now familiar, warm magic enveloped him once again. The water around his calves sloshed about as Albus repositioned himself. Draco's breath hitched when two firm hands were placed on each of his arse cheeks. ' _So, this was it then?'_ Draco wasn't sure what he expected but he wasn't exactly sure he wanted his first time to be leaning over the edge of a tub. Before he had time to voice his reservations, Albus had begun to massage his cheeks. The sensation was divine, and all hesitation melted away with the attention being visited upon his arse. 

"So beautiful." Another firm squeeze, and a bit of a rub. "Simply gorgeous." Another rub and then a smack! Draco yelped and then purred as the sting was soothed with Albus' wide hands massaging again. "So beautiful and pale. Though I dare say they look good enough to eat with a bit of color added to them. Like two blush pink apples" Before Draco had time to process that thought his arse was once again being warmed with firm slaps. Draco panted and squirmed, never having enough time to catch his breath to vocalize his shock. One of Albus' arms had come down across the small of his back, effectively pinning him in place, and all Draco could do was moan, and hold on as best he could. 

Finally the swatting stopped and he could feel his arse throbbing. Quickly followed by more soothing rubs, and _'Salazar Slytherin's Silver Cock ring, did he just kiss my arse?!?!?'_

Albus couldn't help but laugh when Draco yelped and jumped. "What's wrong, beautiful? I told you that you looked good enough to eat!" With that Albus began to cover the reddened flesh with kisses and nips, hands massaging the plump globes. All Draco could manage was to writhe and an occasional strangled moan, reduced as he was to a whimpering, shivering mass. Albus kissed, licked, nipped and rubbed. His hands first pushing the cheeks together, then prying them apart. Each lick getting him closer to his target. 

"Beautiful." Lick. "Skin so soft, and so yielding." Another firm squeeze and a soothing rub. "You look good enough to eat. And so, I think I will" The next thing Draco knew, his cheeks had been pulled apart and… The sound that wrenched its way from his throat would have made a Banshee proud. The man positively wailed and keened! Never. Never had he felt anything like THAT! Albus had dived between his spread arse cheeks and after a quick lick had attached his lips to the furled skin around his opening. 

With his lips sealed to his arse hole, that devilish tongue had made another appearance, this time trying to work its way inside him. Draco lost himself to the sensations of his arse being loved with such thorough abandon. It was like Albus couldn't get enough of him. He sucked, and licked. Eventually relaxing the suction so he could cover more of the area with licks, nips, sucks and butterfly kisses. Draco was writhing, and moaning like a wanton and he didn't care! 

Never had a lover performed such an intimate act on him. Draco was certain that if he had been asked previously, he would have made disparaging remarks about it being disgusting, but, by all the Gods above, he certainly wasn't thinking that now. How could anything that felt so bloody fantastic be anything short of miraculous. It was like every inhibition he had left was being licked away. He moaned and thrashed, panting into his folded arms. Ripples of pleasure running up and down his spine. He arched his back, and pushed his arse up. Trying to get more. More of anything. More of everything. More of whatever Albus was willing to give him, just _MORE_. He was being greedy, and wanton, and he didn't give a Shrivelfig! 

Albus' hands were rubbing and massaging Draco's arse, whilst his tongue was doing its best to bury itself in that sweet hole. He couldn't get enough of the bitter sweet essence that was Draco Malfoy. He already found the man's natural scent intoxicating, and right here, in this most intimate of spots it was pure, concentrated essence of Draco. Albus' tongue, as well as the rest of his senses were being absolutely assaulted. It was pine, and coffee, and bitter herbs from potions ingredients. It was patchouli, and champagne, citrus, and leather, and lust. 

There were so many things there, but those were the strongest, the top notes, and Albus's head simply swam with it. His eyes twinkled with mischief and delight, watching the skin around that tight little pucker redden and puff up, as if trying to kiss him back. His breath caught as, after one vigorous oral assault he sat back, and just watched Draco's hole pulse and flutter. The man himself was a twitching, moaning mess, and it made Albus that much more determined to ruin him, and make him come undone with hands and tongue alone. 

Albus dove back in and redoubled his efforts. And as he worked his tongue into that dark, moist passage, he slid his index fingers in along side his tongue. With gentle pulling, and fast firm flicks of his tongue he got Draco's hole to relax for him, granting him the deepest entry yet. However, without his arm to keep him still, Draco was bucking and writhing to the point of tossing Albus off. Loathe to release the fluttering ring his fingers were holding open for him, Albus instead pressed forward, effectively pinning Draco's lower half to the tub with his face and tongue. 

The slight change in position put Draco's hardened prick in contact with the side of the bath. His juttering hips causing his foreskin to slide back and forth. Before he could get a good rhythm going though, his hips were pulled back and he growled in frustration. 

"What the…" 

"Uh uh uh, my beautiful one. I want to make you come with just my tongue and my fingers. Think I can?" 

Draco didn't even attempt to stifle his whine of displeasure before finding his voice enough to gasp out "Don't know. Never tried…" 

"Well then. Since this is an evening of firsts, let's see, shall we?" 

With that, Albus repositioned him where he wanted him, making sure that Draco's cock was not in contact with any hard surface and swatted Draco's left arse cheek to remind him to behave, which earned him another frustrated growl. 

"Now now, pretty. None of that" he said as he soothed the warmed skin with the hand that has just abused it. "Let's try. I promise I'll make it good for you" he said, punctuating the sentence with a nip to Draco's shoulder blade. "Now. I am going back to what I was doing. And you can buck, and moan, and twitch all you want. In fact, I encourage you to. It gets me hard. However you are not allowed to rub against anything with that beautiful prick of yours." 

There was silence for several long seconds before Albus grabbed a handful of Draco's hair and pulled his head back so that his back was arched, and they were looking at one another, although one of them was upside down. With a fist full of hair, and staring at him in this awkward position, all that was going through Draco's mind was how absolutely feral Albus' smile was at the moment. 

It took Draco a second to realize that Albus had said something to him. When they feral grin broadened, he knew it was something important. "Hmmm?" Was all he could manage from this position, and he hoped it was enough. He swallowed nervously and watched Albus' eyes following the path of his Adam's Apple. 

"Mmm. Exquisite." Albus' smile took on a warm edge that softened the feral quality for a moment. "I said, do you understand, beautiful? You can writhe and moan all you want, but if I catch you rubbing off on any surface that isn't air, I stop. Do you understand?" 

From the position he was in, the best Draco could manage was a breathy "Yes." Though truth be told he wasn't sure if the breathlessness was from the position, or the prospect of trying to come without his cock being touched. Before he had too much time to think about it however, he was being roughly kissed before the hand in his hair loosened its grip and he was being eased up, and back over the tub, and onto the towels. He noticed that where his body did come in contact with the tub, it felt softer. He turned to look at Albus, and the man's grin was nearly blinding. "Cushioning Charm. I want to make sure my pretty one is comfortable. We may just be here for awhile." 

Part of Draco felt he should be insulted. There was that word again _'Pretty?'_ Malfoy men were handsome, good looking, rugged. OK, maybe not rugged. But _'pretty?'_ However, just as fast at the thought came, it left. Looking back over his shoulder at Albus what he saw wasn't a man looking at him like his was delicate, or helpless. What he saw looking back at him, was a man looking at him as if he had hung the moon, and all the stars in his constellation too. With this man he did feel beautiful. And pretty. And strong. But the most surprising of all, he felt safe. 

Looking at Albus, Draco winked before turning around and getting comfortable again. "So…" came the contented drawl "let's get back to that _'first'_ , shall we?" He managed to surprise a chuckle out of Albus with a wiggle of his hips and earned himself a quick slap on the arse, and a soothing kiss for his troubles. 

"Yes, beautiful. I think it's high time I get back to exploring that delectable arse of yours." With that, Albus dove back in. Draco keened! And all was right with the Universe. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco had never managed to come without being touched before, but _GODDAMN_ if Albus wasn't putting every effort into making it happen. He had dove back between Draco's cheeks, and began feasting like a starving man sat before a buffet. He licked, sucked, and literally fucked Draco with his tongue. When Draco had gotten to the point where he swore he would lose his mind before he lost his load, Albus worked two fingers into his wet and fluttering hole along side that wicked, wicked tongue. When he began stroking than tight bundle of nerves Draco came completely and utterly undone. Every orgasm that he had so far had been more intense than the last. But this one? Blessed Circe! His vision had gone white before the stars shone once more.

The tongue in his arse didn't cease its plundering. The fingers didn't cease their rubbing and stroking, and his prick didn't cease its release. Shot after shot was worked from him with such force that his cock twitched up to hit his own stomach between volleys. He didn't think he had anything left to spill after his earlier orgasms, but he was wrong. It was as if Albus' attentions worked as a time turner for his libido. He was back to being a randy 20 something who could cum multiple times in an evening, and he was doing just that.

This orgasm left him boneless, and he was grateful that Albus was stronger than him as the man's arms wrapped around him was all that was keeping him from collapsing completely. Draco kept his eyes closed, and trusted that the man would keep him safe. He smiled as he was lowered back into the tub, and pulled up between Albus' legs, and for all intents and purposes sat on the mans lap. Once again strong arms wrapped themselves around him, as his cheek and neck were being peppered with kisses. Eventually one hand freed itself to stroke along his back, across his shoulders and through his hair. All whilst Albus was nuzzling against him whispering endearments. "My pretty one. My perfect one. So many gifts you give me. Rest for a bit, we'll move in a minute."

"Mmmm hmmm." Draco had no intention of moving. He was warm, and comfortable and sated. He was very certain that moving was highly over rated. The only thing keeping him from falling completely asleep was the droning of some bug that kept passing by. He gave a sleepy yawn before commenting "Ahh well, I guess one is to expect a few pests when in the tropics." and snuggled further into Albus' arms. 

"Mmmm hmmm. Just rest, pretty one. We have a few more firsts on the schedule this evening." Albus kissed the top of the blonde head leaning against him before letting his eyes scan the room. Finding what he was looking for, he smiled to himself as he felt the wards slide into place. _Yes. One never could tell the kinds of pests you might encounter. Even at the finest of hotels.'_ Though Albus had a sneaking suspicion that this pest hadn't come with the room service.

Albus let Draco nap for several minutes, casting a warming charm on the water to keep it comfortable. Albus eventually managed to rouse the blonde, though not without several minutes of grumbling for his trouble. "Come on, beautiful. I can think of far more comfortable places to sleep." He had finally coaxed Draco to stand, and got his full attention when the water disappeared and Albus conjured a pitcher out of thin air. Draco's eyes were half lidded, and Albus wasn't sure if it was from sleep or lust at all of the wandless magic he had just done. 

"Wazz the pitcher for?" Albus bit back a grin… whilst there was some lust there, this was definitely more sleepy Draco. 

"I need to rinse you off, beautiful. Seems I got you all dirty again."

"Mmm hmmm." Came the sleepy nod accompanied by a giant yawn. "Got me all dirty. Pervert."

At that Albus started laughing. Draco opened one eye fully to look at Albus. "Mmmm hmmm. Pervert says I. Until you came along I was a respectable Potions Master"

Albus just stood there grinning, trying his best not to drop the pitcher into the tub. "Respectable you say?"

"Mmm hmm, mostly respectable anyway. Now look at me. Naked and debauched." 

Draco shivered when Albus leaned in close, his free hand snaking around him to tweak a nipple before rumbling "Ahhh, but I adore you naked and debauched. In fact, I just may have to keep you this way, pretty one. Well, debauched at the very least. You look even more shagable." 

As he spoke, Albus started pouring the warm, fragrant water from the pitcher. First rinsing Draco's hair, then his shoulders. Turning him slowly, this way and that so he could rinse all of him. "You debauched has been a fantasy of mine since I was 13, if not before." He continued whilst still pouring water over the blonde. "I have thought of taking you in every corner of The Manor I have ever been in. Sometimes it was you taking me, but most often it was you beneath me. Sweaty and breathless. Well shagged and satiated." Albus brought the pitcher up again, starting at Draco's hair and rinsing him all over again. 

' _The pitcher is obviously magiced'_ thought Draco's sex fogged mind _'because the water keeps coming, and he keeps pouring.'_ Draco laughed, and then snorted when he tried to cover the laugh. Oh good lord. It was like he had drank fire whiskey again. He was actually giddy. 

Finally a firm hand between his shoulder blades had him bending forward. "That's it, pretty. I need to rinse you everywhere." Draco moaned as the warm water slid down his back, and between his arse cheeks. The warmth reminding him of the tongue that had worked him over so thoroughly not so long ago, and his breath hitched as he felt the first stirrings of another erection. 

"Hold on to the edge of the tub, beautiful. I need to make sure you are nice an clean."

Draco shivered, but did as he was bade. A small part of his mind did a little victory dance when it noted that it didn't have to fight the negativity monster again. Warm water kept pouring over him, and then he shivered as he felt the flannel being pulled between his cheeks. He jumped when he felt the flannel being pushed inside, and he tried to wiggle away. A quick swat on the arse, and an admonishment to hold still had him back in place. 

"That's it, my pretty one. I just need to make sure you are good and clean after I got you so dirty." 

Draco moaned as he felt the flannel covered finger twist and stroke his insides. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, just an odd one. He stood as still as he could, trying to get his breathing under control. The concentration on that, kept him from thinking about how much he wanted to buck away and wiggle. 

When Albus finally withdrew from him, he had an unexplainable feeling of loss. Now that it was over, he found he missed the contact, and attention. His mind however, was quickly led away from that path as he was kissed on each arse cheek, and given a warm embrace. Albus' cheek resting against his arse cheeks, while strong hands came around to grip the fronts of his thighs. "Such a good pet you are. My own little dragon. Your obedience makes me happy, pretty one." 

Draco didn't know why, but instead of angering him to be spoken to in this manner, the praise made him glow instead. He was very quickly realizing that he didn't know why this made him feel good, nor did he care. All he cared about was how this man was making him feel. And he was willing to do whatever it took to get more of the same. Draco was in Albus' arms, his own hands resting lightly on the edge of the tub when he realized he could still hear the water pouring. He looked over Albus' shoulder to see the pitcher still hovering above where his arse had been moments before. He looked up at the younger man, raising one sculptured eyebrow in question. 

Albus looked slightly abashed before huffing out "You've got a delectable body, and I only have two hands! I was not going to waste one of them holding that damn pitcher the whole time." Albus stood, and Draco turned and took hold of the forearm that was offered to him, rising as Albus brought his arm back up. Albus made as if to leave, but before he could get out of the tub, Draco had snaked his arms around his damp torso. 

Though Albus wasn't that much taller than Draco, he still needed to stand on his tip toes to reach his intended target, the motion making him lean heavily into the other man. Once he was steady, Draco titled his head and gave Albus a kiss on the cheek; all of the younger mans huff melting away with the action. Draco regained his footing in the tub, but stayed pressed against Albus' side. He brought his hand up to cup the other man's jaw, tilting his head so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Thank you." Draco said, leaning up to plant another kiss on the youths cheek for emphasis "I'm flattered you would use so much magic for me."

Albus smiled before giving Draco a quick kiss on the forehead. "Anything for you, my beautiful dragon. Come along now. I haven't nearly finished debauching you for the evening."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Albus got out of the tub first, and then offered his hand to Draco. Once out of the tub a quick wave of his hand had both Albus and Draco dried. When Draco quirked an eyebrow, Albus gave Draco a randy smile "I have far better things to do with my time. Now where was I? Oh yes. Debauchery.

Before Draco knew what was happening he was swept into another strong embrace and danced across the room towards the bedroom. It was if Albus was dancing to a music only he could hear and all Draco could do was follow his lead. They laughed and spun, and kissed their way to the bed. Tumbling and laughing. Draco wasn't sure how he got there but suddenly he was on his back on the bed, Albus looming above him. The laugh died abruptly in Draco's throat. Like Devil's snare dragged into the sun. It was quick, and complete. 

Neither of them spoke. Though they had been together in their own private haven for the last several hours, it was if they were seeing one another anew. Draco couldn't remember when he had ever been looked at with such intensity. Truth be told, he never thought he had. It was as if Albus was taking the measure of his very soul and deep within himself he hoped that he wasn't found lacking. Grey met Emerald green and Draco just lay there, staring. Afraid that if he moved, the dream above him would evaporate like so much smoke. 

Draco didn't know how long they laid there staring at one another but eventually Draco had to turn away. The intensity too much for him. He was ready to speak. Prepared to say that this had all been fantastic, and if Albus didn't wish to go further, he would understand and of course be paid for his time and his discretion. Albus' staring had left Draco feeling more naked, more bare, more exposed than at any other time during their encounter. It felt like all his protective layers had been stripped away, and now he needed to protect himself again. To rebuild them, stronger, and higher. Deeper. Keeping his inner most self safe, from even himself. 

Before he could speak though, Albus did. "Draco." His name on that man's lips had never sounded so right. But no. This had been a wonderful fantasy, but no. 

A gentle touch along his jaw. Circe how he longed to turn into that touch. But no. He couldn't stand to see disdain in those eyes. Albus had looked, and found him lacking. Draco knew it was so. Must be so. "Draco." Was that a hitch he heard in that strong baritone. The fingers, still gentle… caressing. Setting his skin alight with their touch. "Draco. Look at me. Please."

' _What could he possibly have to…'_ Cutting off that train of thought, he did what he wanted to from the beginning. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself really. He turned into the fingers. Rubbing against them like a Crup pup seeking affection, and approval. Those fingers, they never stopped moving. Never stopped touching him. "Draco. Look at me." The voice strong, rich, deep. The voice that must be obeyed. He took a steadying breath and turned his head so that he was looking into those impossibly green eyes once more. 

Fingers caressed his face as Albus smiled and simply said "Beautiful." Draco looked into those amazingly green eyes and saw no guile, no falsehood. Even if this was just a job for Albus, Draco felt that he spoke the truth as he felt it. That fact was enough to make a smile ghost across Draco's lips. "Mmmm. You smiling. More beautiful still."

When Albus leaned in for a kiss, Draco found himself arching to meet him eagerly. Long, thin fingers entangling themselves into a mess of wild black hair. Finding their purchase, and holding on for dear life. Even as Albus pulled back so he could get a better look at Draco, the blonde didn't let go of his prize. He did however loosen his hold just enough so it wasn't painful. Pain was not what he wanted to visit upon the man that had awakened something in him. Something long dormant, and primal, and hungry. Hungry for attention; for affection; for acceptance. Even if only for a fleeting moment. To be one, and whole within yourself was a priceless gift indeed. 

Albus leaned down, and stole another quick kiss. "You're thinking too much, beautiful one. No thinking, just feeling." As he spoke, he ground himself against Draco, eliciting a groan and a shudder from the man beneath him. Once he caught his breath, Draco smiled and returned the grinding twist with one of his own. "So, I shouldn't think about anything but this moment?" 

Now it was Albus' turn to moan as Draco thrust against him as he spoke. In a voice shakier than he would have liked, Albus leaned in for another kiss before saying "Yes, my beautiful dragon. You are thinking too much. Think about the next time later."

Albus winced ever so slightly as Draco's fingers tightened in his hair of their own volition. Draco was certain it was the happy shock of Albus' words' that had made them react so. Draco arched up, and into another kiss. "Next time, hmmm. And what will that cost me, Mr. Potter?"

Draco burst into laughter as he gazed into Albus' eyes and realized they were twinkling madly, just as his name sake's used to do. His laughter was cut short when Albus treated him to another bruising kiss that left Draco panting for breath. "Oh…. I don't know, beautiful. I'm sure that we can come to some" _GRIND_ "Mutually satisfying agreement." 

And then there was no more talking, not for a very long time, as both men seemed intent on trying to fuse themselves into one entity. Hair was pulled. Lips were bitten, and sucked. Tongues danced with each other, playing a rather fetching game of attack and retreat. Every millimeter of flesh that could be reached was kissed, fondled, licked, pinched, grabbed, slapped and tasted throughly. Oh and there was lots of moaning, though if you asked, neither could say for sure if it was them, or their partner. Their skin tingled, and the room sizzled with the amounts of wild magic that was undulating around the writhing figures on the bed. 

Though Draco wasn't sure of when it happened, he suddenly found himself above Albus, in fact, he was straddling him. He was lying along his stomach, with the man's throbbing cock resting against the cleft of his arse. Two strong hands on either cheek that were kneading his flesh, and gently pulling the globes apart to allow that thick cock deeper ingress. Draco pushed himself up, his hands resting on Albus' heaving chest, his fingers worrying the nipples into tight little buds. 

"Beautiful" hissed Albus as Draco raked a finger nail across one of his hardened nipples. 

Draco dipped and stole another kiss before pushing back up to be able to see Albus' smile. "Yes. You are beautiful. In fact, I've always thought so." 

It was Albus' turn to be surprised. His met eyes Draco's eyes to see if there was a hint of teasing, or mockery there. When he found none, his curiosity got the better of him. "But you never…"

"And I never would have" Draco said before leaning in to steal another kiss. Sucking Albus' lower lip into his mouth and pulling until the younger man below him growled and thrust upwards, biting back, and reclaiming control of the kiss. Draco shivered as the hard length of Albus' cock slid between his cheeks on the upward thrust, teasing the throbbing opening that lay within. "Malfoys are… not fond of rejection. Real, or… imagined." he was finally able to gasp out as thought returned to him.

"Mmmmm. And what now?" Another thrust from below, cheeks spread and then pushed together to wrap around the hard prick sliding between them. "What now, my little dragon? Knowing what you know…" Another thrust, and a twist of the hips. Duel moans and a gasp, a laugh, a nip.

Rocking back, seeking contact. Desiring to be filled. _NEEDING_ to be filled. A rock and another moan. "What… What do I know now?" Draco wasn't sure of the answer he would get, but deep down he knew the one he hoped for. 

"Well…" thrust, squeeze "You should know by now that…" thrust, hip swivel "you are wanted." Kiss. "Desired." Kiss. "Beautiful." Kiss, thrust, swivel, SQUEEZE. "You should also know…" feet planted flat on the bed, hard thrust "that now that I've had you…" another hard thrust that nearly sent Draco flying, and if not for the arm that shot up to his waist he would have done "I am disinclined to let you get away from me again."

Draco was laughing from almost being thrown by Albus' animated bucking beneath him. Though he did sober eventually "Do I…" chuckle "Do I have any say in this?" His question was playful, and he tried to keep his face from reflecting his true feelings as he looked at Albus. 

The smirk Albus was wearing made Draco's pulse race. "No. Not so much, actually." Kiss. "You see." Kiss, gentle thrust. "I'm a Potter" kiss, maddening rock of the hips "AND a Slytherin" hands back on arse, grab and squeeze "so" deep kiss that made Draco's toes curl, just a bit "I am used to getting what I want." lick, thrust, moan "And what I want" gentle rocking thrusts "What I have always wanted" rock, pant " is you."

Draco found himself licking his lips because suddenly, his mouth had gone dry. Very dry. Gobi desert in the middle of a bloody sand storm, dry. After another lick, a moment of quick contemplation and a rocking of his own that drew forth a moan he had actually managed to formulate his next sentence. That is, if his mouth would cooperate and let him get it out. "So…" rock, rock, wiggle "What do you plan to do with me" rock, wiggle, kiss, nip "now that you have me?" kiss, lick "oh FUCK, YES! just like that!"

"Oh, that is simple really" thrust "I shall debauch you" thrust " and defile you" thrust "wreck you and ruin you" thrust, kiss, hip grind and thrust "I shall take you apart" thrust "and when I am done" squeeze, rub, slap and thrust "I shall kiss you back together again." THRUST!

At that moment Draco fell forward. Forehead resting on a strong shoulder and all he could manage was a nod of agreement. He startled and yelped when he felt warm magic wash over his nether regions and groaned as the warm slickness coated his insides. He had performed the same spells on other lovers, but had never been the recipient. Until now. In retrospect, he wondered if the lubrication spell he used was the same, as this felt warm from the very beginning, which in turn made his muscles want to relax, not clench. 

Draco turned his head slightly towards Albus, and got a gentle kiss on the forehead for his efforts. "The lube is my own blend. I dislike most of the standard ones out there. The warmth gets you to relax, and the blend is emollient rich, and has healing properties." 

"Mmm hmmm. Warm" Albus chuckled, and Draco felt it vibrating through his own chest. "Well, I want to protect my little dragon in all ways. Warm lube is just one of them." Draco closed his eyes and just felt. Felt strong hands on his arse. Felt the warm skin against his. Felt the heart beating beneath him. Felt. Before Draco could relax too far though there was another rumble "Not falling asleep on me, are you little dragon?" A playful swat on both of Draco's arse cheeks made sure it wasn't going to happen, even if the answer were to have been yes. 

"Mmmm, no. Just feels… gooood. Warm and good. So very very good." Slowly Draco started to grind his hips again, but he quickly picked up the pace. His thrusts became more urgent and there was a roll to his hips. Soon there was a whine, and a low keening sound emanated from the blonde "What? What…" He couldn't even finish forming the sentence, too overcome with want to think straight. 

"Oh, that." The smile on Albus' face was positively lecherous. "Well… I've been told that it also tends to heighten already existing desire… as well as ease inhibitions." 

Draco knew he should be paying closer attention, but how could he when Albus' hands on his arse felt like fire. His mind had a hard time believing that they were just hands, and not embers being pressed to his flesh. The most amazing thing about the feeling was that it wasn't at all unpleasant. In fact, the warmth felt like it was spreading, once again setting Draco's nerve endings alight. When one particularly energetic thrust and roll of his hips had Albus' cock head rubbing directly over Draco's hole, he broke. "THERE! Yes. THERE!!! Fuck!Fuck!FUCK!!!" 

"Do you like it, my little dragon?" Albus shifted so the head of his cock was brushing across that fluttering opening with every thrust. "Do you want it?"

"YES! Salazar's cock ring! YES!" 

Albus chuckled but didn't stop thrusting. "Well if you want it, little dragon, then take it." His hands had come up to Draco's hips, helping to balance him, and the head of his cock was poised at that fluttering virginal opening. "Take what you want. Take what you need. It's yours, beautiful. Just take it."

Draco nodded and moaned before slowly pushing backwards. Gasping as felt his lover's(?) thick, mushroom capped prick begin to breach his entrance for the first time. It was, to put it in a word, sublime. It didn't hurt, so much as burn, just a touch. Just enough to let him know that he was being filled, and spread. He actually gave a little yelp as the head made it through the first set of protective muscles. 

"That's it, my beautiful dragon. Breathe. Just breathe. Go at your own pace." It at least sounded as though it was easy for Albus to say, but truth be told, it was taking all of his self control not to just thrust up into that velvet heat that was slowly swallowing his cock whole. He had loosened Draco with both fingers and tongue earlier, but he was still maddeningly tight. It was if his prick was being sheathed in a vice lined with velvet. He willed himself to be as still as possible. This was Draco's first time. An experience he would never have again, and Albus wanted it to be perfect. As such, he was willing to let Draco set the pace, at least this time. 

As he took that wondrous prick in even further, Draco released a shuddering breath. He had thought the thing large when he was trying to work it into his mouth, but now, his brain wondered if there wasn't an Engorgio on the thing! 

"Lean a little forward, beautiful. Take some of the pressure off of your legs, that will make it easier. Rock onto it at your own pace."

Draco let himself fall further forward, resting his hands on Albus' chest again. The new position relieving the burning that had started in his thighs. He let his head fall forward as well, hair framing his face, and mouth open as he took panting breathes. He imagined that he must look a sight, but he didn't care. His entire body felt like it was on fire. He could feel his arsehole twitching, and fluttering around the meaty intrusion he was trying to work deeper into it. His nipples were so hard they were painful, and every last part of him felt hot, and ALIVE. 

"That's it. Look at you. So beautiful." As he spoke, Albus' hands were traveling over Draco's hips, his thighs, his arms, every inch of him that he could reach. Calming and gentling him with his touch. "That's it beautiful, take it, it's yours." With the gentlest movements possible, Albus began to shift his hips and thrust up as Draco sat back. A gasp from the blonde made him still his thrusting. Damn! Had he moved too soon? "Did that hurt, beautiful one?"

Draco's eyes were half lidded, and he was biting his bottom lip so hard, Albus half expected him to draw blood. In spite of that, he shook his head and then managed a breathy "Nnn no."

Albus smiled and continued to move his hands in slow, gentling movements. "Too much?" Albus continued to stroke and awaited Draco's reply. Eventually it came with a rocking of the blonde's hips and stuttering "Nnn…nnghh. NO!

"Then what, my little dragon? Tell me." Still more rubbing, more touching, fingers dancing across sweat slicked skin, leaving fingerprints of fire in their wake. 

"Good. So… nnngh… so very gooood." 

Albus' hands stilled in mid flight so as to drink in the sight that was the man above him. Kiss swollen lips, sweaty brow, hair hanging damp and limp around his face. A sheen of sweat covering his torso that made Albus want to lick him from his bobbing Adam's Apple right down to the damp blonde curls that were caressing the base of his throbbing cock. He was a thing of beauty. The stuff of his fantasies, and right now, he was working Albus' thick cock into his impossibly tight arsehole. 

"Do you want more? Do you want me to help you get it in?" Albus licked his lips as he watched Draco's eye lids flutter, and his Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed. He bit back a moan as he felt Draco's hole flutter around his cock, and cheered in his own head when he watched Draco nod in the affirmative. 

"Yesssss. Yes. Pleaseeee."

"Ohhhhh. With pleasure, beautiful. With pleasure." Draco sucked in his breath as Albus began to thrust beneath him. Slow movements designed to work Draco open, whilst causing him the least amount of discomfort. 

Suddenly the blonde's eyes shot open to peer at Albus forcing him to still his hips once again. "Did you just… " 

"More lube? Yes. Just an emollient one. No added benefits to this one. Just want to protect my dragon from discomfort. Is it alright?"

Draco wasn't sure he could explain it. It had eased some of the burn, and he realized that if he was being honest with himself he missed it, just a little bit. "Mmm, no. It's good, it's just… no more. Want to feel you."

Arching up, he captured Draco's mouth in another kiss. "OK, little dragon. No more lube." Albus moved his hands to Draco's arse cheeks and spread him gently, wrenching another moan from the blonde. "I'm going to start to move. Let me know if it's too much, alright?" 

All Draco could do was nod. 

"Draco… Dragon. Look at me." Draco forced his eyes all the way open so that he could at least attempt to look at Albus. Whether or not his eyes were fully focused was another matter entirely. 

"Dragon. I need you to tell me. Because honestly, you are unraveling my control moan, by sweet fucking moan" At that, a little smirk played around the edges of the blonde's mouth and Albus couldn't help but bounce his hips, causing Draco to moan in reaction to the sudden thrusting. 

"Prat. No smirking from you. Because honestly, what I want to do more than anything right now, is, to borrow an Americanism, _'Ride you hard. and put you away wet!'_ I want shag you bloody senseless! Shag you until you can barely remember your name, and your voice is hoarse from screaming mine. And then I want to shag you again." 

Trying to clear the fog of lust, Draco shook his head, redoubling his efforts to focus on what Albus was trying to say to him. Though all that really got through was 'hard' and 'shag', and oh yes 'screaming' and truth be told, all of that sounded rather excellent to Draco at the moment. Though he rather doubted that Malfoys were inclined to scream, he was willing to give it a go. So, he simply nodded, and said "Alright."

"Alright?" Albus was staring at him as if he had just said _why yes, I'll take a cup of tea, that would be brilliant._ "Alright what?" 

Draco smiled… he thought Albus looked so handsome. So sweet and concerned, with his eyebrows knitting together just so. Before he could think better of it, Draco leaned forward and kissed Albus, right on the tip of his nose. Oh sweet Merlin! Draco almost fell off the cock working its way up his arse when he saw the look on Albus' face. Instead he laid against him, and had a good laugh. The vibration sending ripples through the point where they were still connected, and making them both chuckle and moan in equal measure. 

Eventually Draco composed himself enough to sit up again, wiping tears of laughter from the corners of his sparking grey eyes. Draco looked at Albus and smiled before kissing him properly on the lips. "Albus… I know you want to protect me, and I lo… I appreciate that. More than I can say. But, though I may look like a porcelain doll, I'm not nearly that fragile. The idea of you shagging me rotten has me hornier than a 3-balled Kneazle in heat." Draco laughed again as he watched Albus' eyes go big as a tea saucer, before darkening with lust. 

"So. What I am saying alright to is _shag me hard_! Put the rooms bloody silencing charms to the test! I want to be walking funny on my birthday, and yes, I KNOW that is a week from now." Albus' hands were tightening on Draco's arse with every sentence. Every word had him pushing up, and in. "Every time I take a step, I want to be thinking of you. Every time I sit, I want to be thinking of you. I want every single ache to remind me of you, of US. And more than anything, right here, right now, I want that thick, beautiful cock of yours. Up" Kiss. "my" Kiss "ARSE." 

Lust blown grey, met lust blown green. "So. What are you waiting for, _'cowboy?'_ Ride me hard, and put me away, wet!" On the word wet Draco had a full body shiver, because it was then that he realized Albus had managed to bury himself bollocks deep. "Bloody hell! Have you always been that THICK?"

Now it was Albus' turn to laugh, the sensation making them both moan. "Well, you wanted me to ride you hard. Can't do that if I don't mount you. Now, about that making you scream business" and with a snap of his hips, he was good for his word. Draco would have made a Banshee jealous. "Oh yes… that's what I want to hear. Scream for me."

Albus kept his hands on Draco's arse cheeks. Using them to both help lift the man off his throbbing prick, and spread him wide to ease the hard and fast reentry. Albus was now glad he had used so much lube. This was the shag that he had been trying to hold back from, though in reality it still wasn't as hard as he could be going. He didn't want to hurt the beautiful man who was now riding his cock with abandon. He didn't want to hurt him, but Circe's tits he certainly wanted to shag him rotten. Wanted to give him not only what he wanted. but what he needed too. As he looked at Draco's face he saw nothing but bliss. Looking at him this way, he knew beyond a doubt he was not willing to go back to a life without this amazing blonde in it. 

At that moment, Albus decided to show Draco one of the many talents he had on offer. "Draco…" bounce bounce bounce "Draco!" bounce bounce bounce. "Dragon!" Bounce… 

"Hmm?" 

"Hold still, and close your eyes."

"But…"

"Just do it!"

HUFF. "Fine" Draco was put out, but he also trusted Albus. He closed his eyes and waited. Besides, his legs were starting to burn, not that he would have admitted that… 

Draco started when he felt the familiar wash of Albus' magic agains this skin. He waited to feel the warm slickness deep inside, but instead, he felt himself being lifted and lowered, over and over again. Every time he was brought down, Albus snapped his hips, driving into him that little bit deeper. It was almost the same as before, but completely different. Draco had to do nothing, save to sit there and feel that thick, pulsating shaft sliding in and out of his clenching hole. He felt his body being moved… felt Albus shift beneath him, and on the next thrust Draco keened! After that, every thrust was aimed at that spot, and with his eyes closed, he needed to concentrate on nothing more than the pleasure radiating through him from that spot. Bloody hell, but it was magnificent! He could feel everything! From the way his muscles where clenching, to the way Albus throbbed. From the feeling of pleasure that radiate throughout his being when that bundle of nerves was being caressed by the cock bumping into it, and sliding along it, to the veins on that cock, each one adding their own unique bit of stimulation. 

Draco could feel it all, and it all felt bloody brilliant! 

His entire body was a conduit for pleasure. The push and pull on his internal walls was exquisite. It was far beyond anything that he had managed to conjure up in his own mind. The pressure and fullness when Albus arched and pushed in made him see stars, and fireworks. And there was an aching emptiness when he pulled out, only to be replaced with that magnificent fullness of being refilled time and time again. 

The cock in his ass… the hands on his thighs… the hands on his hips… the hands on his nipples… the hands

'Wait. What?'

Draco's brain stuttered for a moment. How could Albus possibly be… His eyes flew open green meeting grey. Albus simply laughed, and kept thrusting. 

"You think too much, beautiful one." Another hard thrust, snatching a bit more of Draco's breath, and a bigger slice of his composure. 

"But ho…" before he could finish the sentence he was treated to another thrust and a hip twist. 

"Are we not wizards? Feather Light, and a modified Levitation spell." Albus grinned and tweaked Draco's nipple for good measure. "And before you ask, my hardness, my thickness, and my desire for you are NOT enhanced by magic." Draco moaned as Albus gave him 3 fast, hard thrusts to prove his point. Dragging himself out until the head of his cock was just barely being held by the fluttering rim before slamming back in again. 

Draco didn't even know why he kept trying to talk. It was if it was all just too good, and his mind was trying to distract him. "Aren't…" 'Oh fuck YES!!! Just like that! YES YES YES!' "Aren't…" he tried again when he could stop panting. 

"No, I am not over exerting myself." The cheeky grin on Albus' face leading Draco to believe him. "I am fine, and my magic is too." Just to prove his point, and to show off a bit, he levitated them both off the bed for a moment, never once faltering in his thrusting. After several punishing thrusts he brought them back down again, continuing the deliciously deep and bruising pace. 

Draco's brow nit together. "What are you, a Legilimens?"

Something flashed in Albus' eyes. It was there and gone like quick silver. Draco had seen it, but couldn't decipher it, as it was gone almost as quickly as it had come. Albus placed his hands back on Draco's hips. He didn't stop, but he did slow his thrusting. He smiled as he looked up at Draco. The only evidence that they were doing anything more than talking, was the fine sheen of sweat to be seen on Albus' naked torso. "No Dragon. I would never invade your privacy like that." At those simple words, Draco at least had the good grace to drop his gaze, and blush. A quick slap to his left thigh snapped his head back up to look at Albus "HOWEVER, your eyes are an open book. At least at the moment they are. I can read everything in them… thank you for that."

Draco squirmed, causing both of them to moan, and blonde blushed deeper still. "Now… if you still have enough energy to be thinking all this much, I need to put my back into it a bit more."

"I…I, I, I, I, I, I, I" was all Draco could manage as Albus had indeed ' _put his back into it'_. His hands were on Draco's hips, and a tiny part of the blonde's mind knew he would have bruises for days. The larger part really didn't give a flying fuck! Albus had planted his feet on the bed, and was snapping his hips whilst pulling Draco down to meet his every thrust. At the height of the arc, the only parts of Albus still in contact with the bed were his feet, and his head and shoulders. His back was literally bowing into each thrust, putting additional strength behind each push.

Draco was trying to think… trying to form thoughts, but very quickly he could feel his brain shutting down. Soon his own mind had set up a mantra of its own _'Don't think, feel._ ' Over and over again, _Don't think, feel._ ' And feel it he did! How could he not? He felt like he was being split in two on each upward thrust. And perhaps that was true. He felt himself separating from the parts of himself that held his reserve and hesitation. Cleaving away the parts that held the shame. All that would be left would be the part that held the desire, the lust, and the freedom. 

"I, I, I" and so it went… not able to catch his breath long enough to say more… but not needing to. 

"Look!" thrust "at you." thrust and a hip roll.  
"So" thrust  
"fucking" thrust  
"beautiful." thrust and hold. Hips rolling, followed by a succession of fast, hard jabs.  
"I just love" slow, languid withdrawal  
"to watch" even slower re-entry, feeling ever inch as it slid in deeper and deeper still "you come" oh GOD… so good, the long slow drag out again  
"undone!" 

NNNNGGHHHH! Draco did scream! _Holy fuck_! It wasn't like Albus hadn't bottomed out before, but that stroke _Sweet Salazar_! It felt like it was going to come out his throat!

Draco wasn't sure how much more he could take. The pace that Albus had set was punishing, and he ached, even if it was a brilliant sort of ache. His own cock was rock hard, bouncing with each push and pull of the thick prick that had laid claim to his arse. As it was, he was shocked he was hard again, even more so now, when he could feel his balls pull up tight, warning him of his 4th orgasm of the night. 

Albus had noted the change in Draco as well. As soon as he did, he quickened his pace. He wanted Draco to come with him, if not before him. He wanted to fuck the man through his orgasm, so redoubled his efforts to push Draco over the edge. One hand was back on his arse cheek, squeezing and rubbing, the other was brought up to wrap around the small of the blonde's back, urging him to lay flush against Albus. Once he was laying down, Albus returned to the quick, sharp thrusting that had Draco, moaning and screaming. From this angle he could tap Draco's prostate on every thrust, and he did!

Draco for his part was beyond even the "I, I, I," chant of earlier, reduced to nothing more than panting moans, and keening when Albus would roll his hips and rub his insides just so. Their bodies were tight with need and slick with sweat and his cock was rubbing against Albus' coarse black treasure trail. It was torture, and it was perfect, and Draco wasn't sure how much more he could take. His head fell forward, resting on Albus' shoulder, and he just closed his eyes and let himself feel, smiling when he felt Albus turn and arch to kiss his sweaty temple. 

"Still with me, little dragon?" The man's voice sounded like it was coming to Draco through honey… it was sweet, and thick and sounded like sex and satisfaction, and salvation. "Are you going to come for me?"

"Ohhhh… ohhh god… I…" The thought of it made Draco shiver. He was so hard, but he wasn't sure if he had anything left to give. 

"Mmmmm. But I want you to come, my beautiful one. I want to feel your sweet hole tighten, and I want to feel you milk my cock. Come for me, dragon." Albus captured Draco's mouth in a rough kiss, fucking his tongue into the blonde at the same pace that he was fucking his arse. Eventually they broke apart for air, their breathing even more labored. "Come for me Draco."

"Nnngh… fuck!"

"Come for me!"

"I… fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckkkk"

"GIVE" thrust "ME" thrust "WHAT" thrust "IS" thrust "MINE!" THRUST! COME FOR ME!"

 _Sweet Salazar_!!!! Draco's vision went white before the stars came back to cover his vision and claim his sanity. He actually felt his toes curls as he spilled between their sweat slick stomachs. He felt his arse twitch around the hard cock that was still sliding in and out of him, and Draco yowled as he felt Albus give one last almighty push before he felt his insides grow slicker and warmer. It was like the lube, and nothing like it, and the knowledge that Albus was spilling into him made him smile, and was his last conscious thought before he let the darkness claim him.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco woke to strong fingers carding through his hair, and that honey rich voice crooning in his ear. He was lying on his back, and he ached, but felt wonderful. He did however scrunch up his nose at the fact that he was still covered in their spillings.

"There's my little Dragon. I was wondering if you were going to join me any time soon."

Draco smiled as Albus dragged a finger lazily through the cum that was cooling on his stomach. Normally he would have found it disgusting, but like everything else the man did, he found it endearing. 

"Such a good dragon you were. So very beautiful." Draco wondered if he would ever stop blushing around this man. "But now, I've gone and gotten you all dirty. Tsk. I really should do something about that."

What Draco had expected was to feel the familiar wash of Albus' cleaning charm. Maybe they would have another go in that tub, though this time they would just bathe, as Draco was too sore for anything more. Yes, Draco expected a cleaning charm, so it was a rather undignified SQUEAK that accompanied his gasp when Albus slid down his body, licking as he went. It seemed the younger man had far more interesting ways in mind to clean Draco than just a charm!

"Mmmm. So very tasty! Didn't think I was going to let this go to waste did you?"

All Draco could manage to do was shake his head. Still too surprised by the very through tongue bath he was being treated to. He laid there writhing under Albus' tongue and hands. Being licked and sucked, and rubbed and as tired as he was, he actually felt his cock twitch, though he doubted it would be able to do more than nod in agreement about how good Albus' attentions felt. 

"Mmmm. Seems you are messy everywhere. You have come on your sides, and all over your stomach, and there is even a little pool" LICK "right here in your belly button. TSK. It seems I have made my dragon very dirty indeed."

Draco murmured his agreement, unable to call up more energy than needed for the breathy little yes, noes, head nods and mmmms that he was using to answer Albus' mostly rhetorical questions. Draco looked down to see a thatch of messy black hair between his legs and suddenly found the energy to arch off the bed, his back bowing over the onslaught of sensations. There were hands on his thighs, and warm, wet, and VERY talented tongue had just gone up one thigh, over his cock and balls, and completed the U-Turn by coming down the other thigh. _Sweet MERLIN!_

"Ohhh yes, that's better… But it seems that most of your mess is coming from somewhere else." As Albus spoke he gentled Draco into turning with a push of his hip here, and a pull of a shoulder there. "It would seem that the majority of the mess is here." And it was right about then that Draco knew he was lost. Because Salazar be damned if Albus hadn't just licked a stripe from the small of his back, right between is cleft, and was now licking his hole as if it was a favorite flavor of Fortescue's Finest!

There was no reason this should be so shocking, but it was! After all, Albus had licked up their cum, and had licked Draco's arse. But something about the two things together was just frying what little bit of control Draco had left. And really, it was only a tiny little bit left. The larger section of his brain having shut down long ago, taking up a sing-song mantra of _Feeeeel. feel. Feeeeel. feel. Feeeel._

"Yes, see" lick and a probe with that devilish tongue! "It's so very wet, right here" 

_Ohhh GODS, that felt so GOOOOODDD!_

"that I really have to make sure to clean you throughly" 

_FUCK! OH FUCK! Oh FUCK!!!!! did he just SUCK?!?!?!_

"I need to make sure my dragon is alright… not too sore after our time spent together."

Draco was coming undone again! His arse was off the bed, pushing back to force more of that devilish tongue into him. He could only imagine the site he made, arse in the air, whilst Albus prised his cheeks apart and buried his handsome face between them! Draco had a pillow hugged tight to his chest, and was glad for it when he buried his face into it and screamed once again as he felt one of Albus' fingers join his probing tongue. 

Pulling back, Draco's own personal incubus began peppering his arse cheeks with kisses whilst his finger continued to gently probe. "Are you sore?" Gentle slide in, easy slide out. "I can stop if you want me to." Another slide in and a twist, with the addition of a tongue to lap up the cum that the finger had brought back with it. "It's just that" lick, lick, gentle probe "you already tasted brilliant" lick, gentle wiggle, lick "and now, you taste even better, full of my cum." At that, Albus added a second finger to the first, and gently pulled Draco's hole open further. Licking in between his fingers as far as he could reach. 

"I wish you could see this." Lick, lick, gentle suck. "You are so beautiful." A continued slow fucking with that tongue of madness. "So puffy and red, and just dripping with my cum." Draco shivered as he felt Albus blow cool air across his twitching hole. He felt raw, and exposed, and oddly cared for. Albus was kissing his fluttering hole as reverently as he had kissed his lips. Draco had never felt so worshipped. So adored. 

He could feel Albus using one finger to gently pull him open, whilst the other continued to probe inside. "I think I will have to put this memory in a pensive, so that we can watch it over and over. I want you to see how beautiful you are, my little dragon. 

Draco shuddered at the terms of endearment. At first he wasn't sure why this particular moment seemed different from all the rest until it dawned on him. _Oh yes, that's right. It might be because the man whispering it to him was also busy licking his own cum out of Draco's puffy and sensitive arsehole_. For some reason, it seemed to make the endearments that much more honest. That much more real. And if Draco were being honest with himself, and there seemed to be a lot of that going on tonight, the mention of them watching it later, together, had made his heart flutter, just a touch. Draco knew that in spite of what Albus had said, this was still a business arrangement for him. But when Draco let himself think about it, he was more than willing for that to continue too, if it meant having this charming young man on his arm, and in his bed again. 

Soon enough Draco realized that he was spending too much energy thinking, and not enough energy feeling. So he shut down the voices again and just went with the wondrous sensation of Albus laving his tongue up and down his warm, moist cleft, and in, across, and around his puffy and sensitive hole. This was just another one of those wondrous 1sts that no matter how the rest of the evening went, he would hold close to himself, always. Recalling it time and time again when he needed the comfort of it. Lost in the pleasure and sensations of it all. 

After some time had passed, and Draco was once again 'clean' to Albus' satisfaction, Draco found himself being eased into a prone position. As fantastic as Albus' tongue had felt, and as strung out on the sensations as he was, even Draco had to admit to himself that 5 times in one evening would be a bit much for him. Though, he was more than chuffed at the 4 fantastic orgasms he had managed due to Albus' ministrations. As he lay there, floating on an endorphin rush that equalled his first time on a broom, Draco felt strong hands begin to massage his back. He wiggled just a bit until Albus had a better position on his lower back, and then he proceeded to melt into the mattress as Albus worked out knots and kinks that he wasn't aware he had. 

When he was nothing more than a raspy breathed, near boneless ball of himself Albus finally climbed off of Draco's back, and laid beside him on the bed. With a wave of his hand he magiced the comforters over them and gently pulled Draco to him so that they were back to chest. Albus kissed his neck, his shoulder, everywhere that was in easy reach. All whilst his free hand was roaming as well. Mapping and memorizing the skin beneath it. Eventually even Albus' hand began to still, and Draco found himself pushing back into the warmth of the strong body behind him, and the comforting arm slung loosely around his waist. 

"Good night, my beautiful dragon. Get some rest, you're going to need it."

Draco chuckled "Confident, aren't you?" Draco could feel Albus smile against the back of his neck "About some things, yes. About other things? Absolutely." Albus tightened his hold on Draco before kissing him on the shoulder once more. "Good night, Draco." 

"Good night Albus. And Albus?" 

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

Draco received another firm squeeze and another kiss before a sleepy voice replied "My pleasure, Dragon."

Albus had closed his eyes for no more than a minute when a buzzing across the room caught his attention. Opening his eyes and looking towards the window he located the source of the noise. Hovering in a beam of light coming from outside, there appeared to be a black and beige beetle with red eyes. Albus lay there for several moments just staring at it, before the beetle turned to stare at him. 

With a smile worthy of a Slytherin, he simply mouthed the word _"Gotcha"_ before snuggling down with Draco and falling into a well earned sleep.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco woke again, it was to the sound of an alarm going off. It took but a moment for all the memories from the night before to come rushing back to him in a hodge podge of sensuality. Even though Albus had give him a wonderful massage to end the evening, he still ached in all the places that it mattered most and that fact alone made him grin like a Kneazle in cat nip. As he shifted, a strong arm pulled him close as a gruff and sleepy "Bugger!" was mumbled into the nape of his neck.

"Later." Draco laughed as there was a huff behind him that tickled all the hairs on the back of his neck. "Right now, need to deal with the alarm." 

Without another word, Albus waved his hand, and the alarm stopped. He waved his hand a few more times, before bringing his palm back to rest on Draco's stomach, and pulling him closer to him.

"Mmmm. Nice. You know, that was an awful lot of flailing about." Draco teased. "You might want to consider a less complicated alarm deactivation."

Draco shivered when Albus' laugh tickled the hairs at his nape again. "Prat. I was also sending a message to my office." Albus felt Draco stiffen in his arms, and kissed the back of his neck. "I was telling them not to bother me for the rest of the day, as I would be otherwise engaged."

Albus smiled, but said nothing as he felt Draco begin to relax. "Bit over confident, aren't you?" Though his body was relaxing, his words conveyed something different, but Albus knew this for the defense mechanism it was. The Malfoy mask was used to protect them from many things including heartache, and rejection. After all, hard pressed to be rejected, if you were always doing it first. Couple that with being a Slytherin and… yeah. 

Albus rubbed gentle circles against Draco's skin and murmured "No, not over confident. Just confident enough. Besides, I have a dedication to my craft, and if you still have the energy to be snarky, I haven't _debauched_ you _nearly enough._ "

Draco let out a most undignified snort before beginning to laugh in earnest. "Well, be that as it may… Mmmmm ohhh that's nice…" Draco turned his head, stole a quick kiss and mumbled "Good morning" before turning back again. 

Albus' arm squeezed him tighter, and his hand continued to rub and massage at Draco's stomach. "It is if I get to wake up like this. Most definitely."

Draco was glad his back was turned so that Albus couldn't see his blush. It was way too early to start that blushing virgin thing again (no LONGER a virgin, his mind piped in gleefully). "So… about that continued debauching thing you spoke of…"

"Yes..."

"I think we will need sustenance to continue. At least I know I will. Not all of us can be 23 year olds with boundless sex drives." 

"Ummm yeah. About that…" At the hesitancy in Albus' voice Draco turned in his arms so he could look at him whilst they spoke. 

"Yes…?"

Now it was Albus' turn to blush. "Ummm. How about we discuss it over breakfast?" Before Draco had time to reply Albus sat up and called "Punky" and a tiny house elf wearing a Slytherin green, Egyptian cotton pillow case with what Draco assumed was the Potter crest over the heart snapped into being. 

"Mornings, Master Al, Sir. Lord Malfoy. How mays Punky be of service?" 

Albus smiled "Punky, what have I told you about Master, and Sir… "

The little house elf began to worry the tips of his ears, which brought to Draco's attention the fact that both ears had several earrings in them. "Punky be knowing, Master Al, Sir. But Punky be forgetting too! Punky is a bad elf!" The little creature was practically vibrating, but instead of bashing into things, as Draco's father's elves were want to do, he just stood bouncing, and rubbing his ears. 

Continuing to smile Albus looked over at the little elf "No, Punky. You are an excellent elf. Always have been. At least you call me Al now." _Did that elf just blush_? Draco didn't even know it was possible! "Punky, I need you to do several things for me. One. We need breakfast. Steak, eggs, bacon, mushrooms, toast, a few waffles, some fresh fruit, jams, juice, tea, coffee and..." looking over to Draco to see if he wanted anything added to the list.

"No, I think you have it covered" he said smiling and watching Albus' interaction with his elf with interest and amusement. 

"Right. So that is breakfast sorted. Can you also bring me my parchment and a quill, The Prophet (said with a sneer, and a tone of disdain worthy of any Slytherin), and Sekhmet. Oh and Punky, no in or out."

With a head tilt, and a slight huff, the little elf looked up at Albus with kohl rimmed eyes "I KNOWS no ins or outs. I can feels! Master Al, Sir! Besides, I not your number one Punky elf for no reason!" he treated Al to another eye roll before flicking a little bug away from his shoulder with his own look of disdain, and dissapperated with what could only be described as an exasperated *pop*.

As soon as he was gone, Albus burst out laughing, and Draco was quick to follow. Once they had regained their composure a bit, Draco finally enquired. "OK. What the hell was that just about? And was that elf wearing earrings and kohl?!?"

"Sekhmet is my owl and I need her to deliver a few things." Draco just nodded. "Punky has been in my family for years. He's always been mine, and it has taken me this long to get him to call me Al. Yes, that was kohl and earrings. When I went through my brief punk stage, Punky followed. I left, and he stayed. None of us can think of a name more appropriate for the elf it was given to. Like all Potter elves, he is paid wages. Punky uses his mostly to buy more earrings and kohl. He showed up once wearing a Weird Sister's t-shirt with the Potter crest and purple hair. I was accused of being a bad influence on the house elves!" Draco chuckled as Albus recounted his time with his elf. "I asked for parchment because I have to send a couple of quick notes. And well breakfast is self explanatory." 

"Oh yes, about breakfast, why didn't you order beans or tomatoes?" Draco knew those were standard breakfast fare, even for wizards. 

"Well, you don't like them, and I can take or leave them. I can ask Punky to bring you some, if you wish." 

Draco just sat staring at Albus for a moment. "You remembered that I didn't like them…" It wasn't really a question. Draco was just a bit taken aback. 

"Wanting you wasn't limited to just your body, Draco. Wanting you meant knowing you too. What made you happy, and what didn't. In all the times that I took breakfast at The Manor with you, Scorpius and _whomever else_ may be there (the last getting what Draco was beginning to think of as the Potter sneer) I have never once seen a tomato or spoon of beans darken your plate."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both processing what had been said when Draco remembered something else. "What did you mean by no ins and outs?" 

Albus smiled but eventually said "That is a security precaution..." Before he could continue though that annoying bug was back. Draco tried to grab it and missed. "I swear" the blonde growled "I am going to Incendio that damn thing."

"What? And possibly set fire to something? Don't worry about it. It's just a bug." Albus leaned over and kissed Draco several times. "Stop frowning, it will give you wrinkles."

"Ohhhh! Merlin Forbid! Don't want me looking my age." 

It was said with good nature, and that is how Albus took it. "Look your age? I dare say you would have to start acting it first, before you had to worry about looking it." 

There was an indignant huff, and then a yelp when Albus found himself with an armful of blonde. The men were still rolling around on the bed, laughing and tickling when Punky popped back into the suite. 

"Breakfast is served, Master and Master's Mate." Before either man could respond, Punky gave them a saucy little wink, and was gone with a soft pop.

"Why that cheeky little… " Albus' was cut off by the look on Draco's face. He scrubbed his hands through his mop of black hair before saying "Right. I will explain over breakfast. Shower. Before or after?"

Draco gave him a quick kiss. "Before, but shower only. I am starving, and it all smells divine." Albus nodded, his stomach growling as if on cue cementing his agreement for him. He gave Draco another quick kiss before sliding out of bed, walking around to the blonde's side and offering his hand to the other man. Draco took it and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, and another kiss before they broke apart and headed toward the enormous in suite bathroom. 

As Albus passed by, he waved his hand setting a warming charm and magicing a piece of toast into Sekhmet's cage. Draco made a note to himself to ask about the amount of wandless and wordless magic Albus did. Both were unique gifts, and something most witches and wizards didn't bother with because of the amount of energy it took. But Albus seemed to do it as if it was second nature. Without batting an eye, or even breaking a sweat. There was definitely more to this young wizard than met the eye, and Draco was looking forward to finding out what. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

OK, so the shower had taken a bit longer than expected, but not by much. Both men's libidos had been mollified with intense kissing, and heavy groping in the shower. They both agreed that they would revisit the chamber, and all it's interesting shower nozzles once they were fed, and at their leisure again. 

Dried and swaddled in the hotels ridiculously plush robes, they retired back to the small dining area once they had served themselves from the side board where Punky had left breakfast. Albus made a return journey bringing tea for himself and a cup of coffee for Draco. Cream, one sugar, just as he liked. The look of bliss on Draco's face told him he had gotten it right, and Albus sat sipping his own tea, whilst admiring the view. First cups and servings down, they had settled in for seconds when Draco looked at Albus, and smiled. He hesitated a moment, and Albus titled his head in invitation. Draco smiled wider and finally managed. "Last night you said I could ask you anything. Does that still hold true"

Albus sat, tea cup in hand. For a moment, Draco wondered if he were trying to divine the answer in the dregs at the bottom. Soon enough though he looked at Draco, smiled and said "Ask what you wish. I know that you can't abide being lied to." Draco just sat nodding as Albus continued. "You are just like dad in that regard." That statement had Draco chuckling before Albus could continue " you've both had enough people lie to you to last you several life times." Draco sobered a bit at that, and nodded in agreement but said nothing whilst he continued sipping his coffee. "This" Albus made a sweeping motion around the room, and then across the table "shouldn't begin with lies. So ask, and I will answer. Though I can't promise you will always like the answers." 

Draco sat for several moments, contemplating what was on offer. He would get the answers he wanted, but at what cost? Albus was a Slytherin, but also the son of Gryffendors. The latter fact may temper things just enough that Draco would get his answers, without too much loss. Neither man spoke for several moments whilst Draco weighed his options. Instead of trying to force the conversation they seemed to come to an unspoken agreement as both reached for the waffles at the same time, and they smiled at one another. Draco was learning that silence didn't always have to be tense, and it certainly wasn't a bad thing at the moment. It seemed that companionable silence from earlier was back as they filled their plates and ate, both a bit lost in thought. 

Finally, smiling, Draco looked up from his breakfast, and motioned around them "I think this, is worth working at." Albus sat there beaming before Draco said "So, to begin with, what exactly is with the insane amounts of wandless, wordless magic you do? You do realize you're rather unique, yes?"

Draco wasn't sure what he was expecting. Perhaps Albus would explode, annoyed that Draco would ask something so personal. Or maybe the young man would hmmm and haaa, stalling and trying to find ways not to reply. The last thing Draco expected was what Albus did. He laughed. And then he continued to laugh for several minutes more. Eventually he stopped laughing, and as he wiped the tears from his eyes, he smiled "Well, Draco. You certainly don't believe in starting simple, do you?" Albus smiled at him fondly then continued. 

"Actually, I guess it's pretty simple really. Take a magically strong mother, and an insanely strong father, and you can end up with some magically strong sprogs." Draco nodded and poured himself another coffee. "We could all cast a Patronus before we left for Hogwarts." At that Draco sat his cup on the table, not trusting himself to hold it. 

"Before… You could all cast a Patronus before 11?" Draco was gobsmacked. He knew exactly the kind of advanced magic Albus was talking about. 

Albus for his part just blushed slightly and nodded. "It isn't something we generally talk about, nor all the wandless, and wordless magic we did. Hell, still do. We all were doing accidental magic before 1 so our folks figured better to teach us than to fail at taming us. So, guess I am not so unique after all." Draco for his part simply smiled and nodded, trying not to show how shocked and impressed he actually was. 

"Dad had also been caught without his wand a time or two, and felt as his children, we would be targets, so being able to do wandless/wordless magic was a protective measure as much as anything else." A knot was forming in Draco's chest, and by the time Albus finished he was equal parts saddened and angry. He knew what his own son had gone through, carrying the name of Malfoy. The fact that Albus and his siblings had similar worries, for being Potters upset him in ways he was hard pressed to put his finger on. As the children of the victors, life should have been easy for them, or easier. It seemed that life was never as easy as one would wish it to be, or the other side expected it was. 

Draco's head snapped up when he felt Albus squeeze his hand. Albus was smiling at him and shaking his head, and it was a smile on the verge of turning into a laugh. "Yes, it was hard to think that someone would want to harm us because of who we are, but we got over it quickly. We had each other, and we have each been lucky enough to have friends that cared about us for us, not our fame." Draco squeezed Albus' hand as he went on. "Scorpius is my best friend. He was never impressed with my name, though he was impressed with the wandless magic." chuckling he continued "I was happy to show him any tricks I knew. It is one of the reasons he can do wandless magic with so little strain. I was happy to help, but it had to stay our secret. Dad rightly figured that the less people knew about our abilities, the better. We still only share the full extent of our capabilities with people we trust." 

"So, you trust…" Draco didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. 

"Yes Draco. I trust you. It's not just anyone I would say 'Ask me anything' to. Particularly another Slytherin, and one I know would actually take me up on the offer." Draco had to laugh because Albus was 100% correct. One thing you never offered a Slytherin without meaning it was information. 

"But, I already knew I could trust you. I trusted Scorpius, and he has never betrayed that trust. He was raised well, and I know that you have been the far more active influence in his life. So, now that I have gotten you to blush again, any other questions about the magic, or is there something else?" 

Draco was blushing, but pushed forward regardless. "Both actually, but first, to what extent can you use wandless magic?"

Albus sat back and smirked. A true smirk before saying without a hint of modesty. "Honestly? My wand is for show. I carry it to make others feel comfortable and to hide what I can actually do. Anything I can do with a wand, I can do without, and I can do 95% of all spells wordlessly."

Draco sat back in his chair with a huff, and just stared. _Salazar!_ Now he fully understood why this information was kept so secret. If people weren't after them to get back at their father, they would have been after the children for fear of their powers. As it was there were already rumors that Potter was much stronger than he ever let on. 

As if reading his mind Albus broke into his thoughts. "He is. And no, not Legillimancy. As I said, I would not invade your privacy that way. However, I can read you like a book… though, I may have a slight unfair advantage there as well." 

Draco just sat watching Albus, one eyebrow slowly raising itself towards his hairline. By the way that he was scrubbing at his mop of black hair, Draco knew that Albus felt this to be a bigger secret than the one about his magic. 

"You remember your cousin, Teddy Lupin, yes?" Draco nodded yes, not daring to speak. As soon as Albus had said the name, he had a sinking feeling where this was going, but he didn't wish to make it more difficult by interrupting. 

"My folks had Teddy over… We have always thought of him more as a brother, still do. We were young, and rough housing in the back yard of our country house. Boys being boys as my mom would say." Albus had a kind of far away look to his eyes, though he was still smiling, it seemed bitter sweet. "James had gone in the house already, and Teddy and I were still outside climbing and just getting into mischief. I had gotten pretty scraped up. Teddy had too. Then I remembered something I had read in a book, and the phrase blood brothers had come to mind." Draco couldn't help himself and a small gasp escaped before he could call it back. Albus looked to him quickly to reassure him. "I know. Stupid really. And Teddy tried his best to talk me out of it. We had all been warned about blood from an early age, and even though Teddy isn't a full werewolf… I mean he doesn't change, well he can change, but not from being a werewolf." Draco just sat there in stunned silence, so Albus continued.

"So anyway… I got it into my head that if we were blood brothers, then no one would treat him bad any more because he was a Potter!" Draco couldn't help but smile. Even then a young Albus was trying to protect those he cared about. "So I decided that since we were already bleeding…" The look on Draco's face must have spoke volumes and Albus reached for his hand, but stopped short, just before contact. It was Draco that moved the last few inches, grabbing Albus' hand, and kissing it without hesitation. 

At the moment Albus released a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. Rushing forward, he continued his story. "Well, we used a slashing hex to get a really good bit of blood going before healing each other. We grabbed hands, and together said "Brothers now, brothers forever." Draco continued to smile, and continued to hold Albus' hand, wondering if that was the same hand that had made the blood pact. Again, as if on cue Albus smiled and said, "We used our left hands, in case we couldn't heal them well enough, and we were both right handed wand users." He chuckled at the memory. "We even saw a little spark of magic go off when we said it. Seems the Universe now recognizes Teddy as my brother in blood, as well as deed." 

Albus went quiet and waited for Draco's next question. He knew it was a lot to take in. "So how are you effected by all of this? Do you…" 

"Do I change? No. I am like my uncle Bill. Bill Weasley. Not sure if you've met or not, but I am sure you have heard of him. Draco nodded so Albus continued. 

Well heightened senses, amongst other things, including being able to smell fear, and arousal." Albus waggled his eyebrows at Draco and the laughter that followed broke the somber mood that had joined them at the table. "I have increased stamina, which increases the closer we get to the full moon. We just had a new moon, so…"

"Wait!" Draco was rather annoyed with himself at how much of a squeak that came out, but too late now… "Are you trying to tell me that last night was your stamina on low?!?!!" Albus at least was decent enough to blush. "Well, yes and no. I meant it when I said I have wanted you since I was 13, if not before. The thing is that my stamina can actually keep up with my desire." They both smiled as Albus continued. "Honestly, most of the side effects have been a bonus… even if I do take my meat a bit on the rare side for most of the family, I won't complain about the increased sex drive when the moon starts to fill." 

The idea of Albus out with other men, satisfying his urges with them sent a frission of jealousy through Draco. He knew it made no sense. Albus wasn't his, and yet the idea of it… When Draco looked at him, he was just sitting there smiling. A smile that was both possessive and feral. "You can tell…"

"Mmmm hmmmm. If it makes you feel any better, it was the same feeling I would get when I could smell the others on you…" Albus continued to smile, but it didn't completely reach his eyes. After a moment he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and continued "But it's not all bad. And the strange thing is my siblings have some similar traits, as well as my dad, so we don't know what comes from the blood bond, and what is just Potter weirdness. There really is some question about how the things my dad went through when he was younger, and his own powers may have effected us."

Albus just grinned as Draco sat there looking perplexed. Eventually Draco said "OK, I'll bite, tell me about the differences." There was a moments silence before both men broke into fits of laughter at Draco's choice of words. Once they had almost stopped laughing Albus had managed "Bite? Isn't that MY department?" Which had sent them into fits of laughter again. Eventually they had gotten themselves under control again and Albus continued.

"Well… let's see. I have improved vision, as do my siblings. Which is good because my dad's sight is still rubbish." Draco laughed, but said nothing, though he did note to himself that Potter seniors glasses had improved over the years. We all have improved hearing, though mine is still sharpest. I also have heightened senses of touch, taste, and smell." Albus looked at Draco and leered again "So when I tell you that you taste divine, I mean it." There was no hiding the blush this time, and honestly Draco didn't want to. Something about Albus kept him feeling wrong footed, and truth be told, he rather liked it. 

"I don't transform, but I have a few wolf characteristics. My nails are like iron, and my hair grows ridiculously fast, and thick. Though the hair could just be from Dad, since his has done the same thing since he was a child. Cut it all off, and it can be back days, if not hours later." Draco looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Evil Muggle Relatives… don't ask. Not now anyway." 

Draco was fine with that, so just nodded. "I'm extremely protective of those I care about, but that could be a wolf thing, a Potter thing, or a House thing. Realistically it is most likely a bit of all three as we are all fiercely protective of those we consider friend or family." Again Draco nodded, thinking of all the things he had endured over the years in the name of family, and to protect those around him. 

Draco was snapped out of his own momentary reverie when he realized that Albus had stopped speaking and was just smiling at him. "Sorry. Sorry… just lost in thought for a moment, please continue." Albus continued to smile, though this time it did reach his eyes. He looked at Draco fondly for a moment before chuckling and saying "Well… part of my more wolfish side, or so I have been told, is the amount of non verbal vocalization I do." When Draco just looked perplexed, Albus grinned "Well, I tend to growl, a lot. When I am happy, or content, or in warning. I tend to whimper and whine when I want my own way." At that they both laughed, thinking of some of the noises that had been shared between them. "I also enjoy nuzzling a fair bit, and and known to snuffle and umm, chuff when pleased, or a find a scent a enjoy." At that Albus' cheeks colored slightly, and Draco had to still himself from climbing into the man's lap and snogging him senseless. Who knew that honesty could be so bloody endearing!

"As I said before, I am Aural… that may have something to do with the improved hearing, or not." He grinned and continued "I just know that listening to someone come undone really sends me." Draco decided that if this was going to be more than a one off, he was going to work on being more vocal… the idea that Albus could be even more passionate sent his pulse racing again. A snarky little part of his thoughts quipped that this 'relationship' of sorts might just be the death of him, but his equally snarky libido was all to happy to chirp on about what an excellent way it would be to go. ' _Died on the down stroke, that Malfoy did. Always knew he had it in him… '_

Draco started when he felt Albus squeeze his hand. He looked into Albus' bemused face before saying, "Stick with me, Draco. I promise I'm almost done."

Nodding vigorously Draco let out a little exasperated huff. "Sorry. Sorry. I know I said that before, but it's kind of a lot to take in, and well… I will admit my mind is wandering a bit, going over what ifs, and wherefores." The blush was high on his cheeks now, but he cocked his chin up, sliding his haughty Malfoy mask on like a protective blanket. Albus squeezed his hand before gently admonishing "Come on now, it's not as bad as all that. No need for the mask. Besides, I am almost done." Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't pull his hand away, and he did let the mask slip a bit again.

It was Albus who pulled his hand back, though he gave Draco another reassuring squeeze, and a pat on the back of the hand. "Well… there is only a couple more things, and one is kind of silly and um, one thing that is kind of well… not so silly, but ummm yeah. 

Draco schooled his face into what he considered to be neutral openness. A bit contradictory, but a look he had perfected over years of business meetings. Albus found the look both funny and a little bit disturbing but soldiered on. "Right so the next to last thing is I have an almost freakish love of water. Hey, don't look at me that way! I read that wolves bath every day… yes, as do most humans. But um, I am usually in there 3 or 4 times, and right, never mind, this is just… yeah. Never mind."

They sat there for several more minutes in contemplative silence before Albus spoke again. "There is one other thing… and I would understand if it were too much for you to deal with…"

 _Too much to deal with? There's more?_ Draco wondered what he had gotten himself into, but he had been the one to open the damn box. Now he needed to see it through to the end. 

Albus sat staring at Draco with a half quirked smile. The blonde smiled back, quickly running through everything he had been told. All in all, nothing that had been said seemed that bad, though Draco could understand why it had been kept secret. The wizarding world could be suspicious and judgmental, and down right prejudiced. Draco knew how his family had been treated, and it was sobering to find out that the paragons of light were viewed with suspicion as well, but for different reasons. The end result was the same… the ache of not being full accepted, worried about the reactions if the real you, all of you were known. Draco's smile grew as the reality of what he was being trusted with washed over him. This time he took Albus' hand, and squeezed. "OK, so like most families, yours has some specialities. I don't see how…"

Before he could finish Albus squeezed and said "Ummm. Well. I am also extremely virile. We're talking getting male wizard's pregnant, virile. And yes, I use protection, and contraception spells every time." The last part of the sentence rushed out as Draco blanched. "And  i seem to have a knot."

Albus' voice had dropped so low that Draco blinked several times before asking "Excuse me? Repeat that please." He thought he had heard, but this really wasn't something he wanted to guess at, or assume, and get at all, in the least bit, wrong.

Albus took a deep breath and stared Draco on the eyes almost defiantly. As if Draco not hearing his mumble the first time was some type of challenge. "I have a knot." 

_Blink. Blink. Blink._

"Draco, say something." Albus had slid his own Slytherin mask into place and now he was just waiting for the fall out. The explosion that he expected to come. The melt down that he was certain would come. The disgust. The disdain, and the certain dismissal. Albus say staring for several more minutes until, unable to take the silence any longer he shook Draco by the shoulder. "Draco. Say something. Anything."

Draco's mask was still in place and Albus had no idea what was going on behind those stormy grey eyes. When he finally did speak, it was after a huge, leering grin had spread across his face. When he spoke it wasn't anything Albus had expected. He grinned and simply said. "Well. Happy fucking birthday to me!"

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Albus' breath came out in a woosh. He always thought it was cliched when he read about someone letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding, but damn if that wasn't actually the case. He looked at Draco, knowing that the stupid grin on his face looked anything but Dominant and in charge, but at the moment he didn't really care. "Did you just say…"

He suddenly found himself with a lap full of blonde. Draco wound his arms around Albus' neck, and let their foreheads come together. "Mmmm hmmm, yeah. I did. Don't exactly know why, save for the fact that I find it intriguing…" Draco knew he was blushing but he didn't care. 

Albus tightened his arms around the small of Draco's back, and smiled at the shiver that ran up the older man's spine. "Intriguing hhmmm" Draco nodded, but didn't pull away. Their breath tickling against one another. "What's intriguing about it?"

Draco licked him lips and swallowed several times before responding "Well, for one thing, how does it work? And what size it is, and well… everything. I mean, I know theoretically how it would work… but how would it work for two wizards? Can it work? And don't ask me why, but I want to at least try." As he finished he buried his face in the crook of Albus' neck and Albus could actually feel him blushing, his skin was actually that flushed. 

One arm stayed on the small of his back, whilst the other hand worked its way inside the hotel robe, and rubbed broad circles into the smooth skin of Draco's back. Eventually the hand on the small of his back moved up to the nape of his neck, massaging and rubbing all the while. Gentling his head back, and his neck to the side so that Albus could nibble on the kiss bruised skin there. They rocked together, and Albus kissed and licked Draco's skin for several long, glorious minutes before pulling back again. He leaned back so that they could look at each other once more, and Draco couldn't help but smile at Albus and his moist, swollen lips. 

Stealing a quick kiss, Albus smiled "First, I can't tell you exactly how it will work, because you are the first lover that is aware of it." Albus took one look at Draco and laughed. 

Perhaps he should be insulted, but he just couldn't be. Not when Albus' laugh reminded Draco of tubular bells. It was rich, and melodic and made parts of him soar. _He was the first? Really?_

Obviously he was as easy to read as Albus had said, as he simply shook his head in the affirmative "Yes. The first. I can count on one hand the amount of people outside of immediate family, and the family healers that know. As far as size, well, it is a bit larger than my fist." 

When Albus held up his hand, and curled his fingers into a fist, Draco audibly swallowed. What was that muggle expression he had heard? Oh yes, _'Bit off more than he could chew.' Salazar!_ Had he really gone from being a virgin, to expressing interest in taking on that?!? Albus really was an expert at reading him because before he could wind himself up too much, he was brought back to the present by a series of nips and kisses on his lips and throat.

"Hey. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. AND it would be something to work up to. I highly doubt you are ready for that just yet. Remember why we were here to begin with…" whilst Draco knew Albus was right, it still took the younger man several minutes to kiss away Draco's frown, and stop him from pouting. When they separated again, Draco needed to be held on Albus' lap so relaxed was he, that he would have slid off otherwise. Draco sat, eyes closed, humming softly as Albus kissed and stroked him. Reassuring him that he need not do anything he wasn't ready for. "My darling dragon… my beautiful one… My sweet little pet…"

At pet Draco's eyes flew open and before his brain could think better of it his eyes flashed with mischief and he heard himself saying "Pet? After everything I've just heard, shouldn't that be my 'pet name' for you?"

Albus moved so fast that Draco had no time stifle the undignified squeal that was wrenched from him as Albus slid both hands to his arse, pushed the chair back from the table, and stood in one fluid motion. Draco tightened his grip around Albus' neck, whilst his legs came up around his waist as much from instinct as a desire for self preservation. Albus covered the area between the dining area and bedroom in several long strides before depositing Draco with so little fan fair onto the bed that the blonde literally bounced several times before settling into the sheets.

Before he could speak again, Albus had waved his hands, removed what little covering they had on, and was now hot, naked, and leaning over Draco. Albus was above him, but was making a point of not touching him. Covering him, but holding himself away by his arms and toes. Even so, Draco could feel the weight of the man as if he were actually touching him. The fact that he was not, was even more maddening. He wanted to be taken by the man, covered by him. Marked and made his own. Eventually Draco arched off the bed, trying to gain contact, but Albus simply smiled and pulled further back. 

He smiled and the look sent shivers through Draco. If he thought the man was feral before, it was nothing compared to him now that he didn't need to hide. Draco's back arched and he let out a whine of his own as Albus leaned in, still not touching him and whispered against his ear. "Pet is it? Is that what you would want of me? Want me to be? A pretty, pampered thing at your feet?"

Draco didn't know why, but the question made him flinch "Is that what you think of me? That all I am, just a pretty, pampered thing? You call me pet too." 

Leaning across to his other ear Albus confused him when he whispered "Yes. And, no." Several long moments passed before Draco's whine loosened Albus' tongue further. "Yes, you are a pretty thing, beautiful in fact. My handsome dragon. And I want to pamper you for a change. But you are so much more than that. I have always known that. As far as having you at my feet? Yes. But I would also be thrilled and honored to have you at my side, and in my bed. Yes. You would be my pretty, pampered thing, and no, that would not be all you were. But above it all you would be cherished, and loved. If you would let me." 

Draco looked into his eyes and knew Albus spoke the truth. Here was everything Draco had ever wanted in a lover, and a partner, if he would just let himself have it. Before he could talk himself out of it, and since he didn't trust his voice, he did the only thing he could do. He brought his arms and legs up, wrapped himself around Albus like a Devil's Snare, and began kissing the man, and holding on to him as if his life depended on it. And in that moment, Draco knew, whilst his life might not depend on it, his future happiness surely did. 

Draco had brought their bodies together with a fevered excitement, and now Albus was returning the frenzied kissing, grinding and groping. He lowered himself to one arm, still holding most of his weight off of Draco whilst his free arm touched every inch of flesh he could reach, blazing a trail of lust wherever his fingers managed to touch down. Eventually he laid himself along the length of Draco's body, skin flush to skin from foreheads, to lips, hips, thighs and toes. Their groins grinding against one another, and every few seconds there was a breathy moan from one, the other, or both of them. 

Albus wrapped his left arm around Draco's shoulder, pulling him into a strong embrace whilst his right hand caressed and traveled from his hair, over his shoulder, along his collar bone, fingers skimming back up to dance across kiss swollen lips before those same lips were claimed once again in a snog that stole his breath away. It felt like Albus was touching Draco everywhere at once, and the blonde reveled in the feeling, melted into it until he thought that he would be nothing more than a pile of happy goo when all was said and done. 

They frotted together for several long minutes. Sliding and kissing and nipping at one another. Hand and lips, and teeth, and tongues. Soft breathes and softer words. 

"Need…"  
"Want…"  
"Mine..."  
"Now…"  
"More! Yes.. MORE"  
"There, yes… THERE"  
"Circe, Merlin and Salazar, yes!"  
"Again…!"  
"Again…"  
"AGAIN!!!"

After a time it was impossible to tell one groan from another; one moan from another, one entreaty from another. It was if they were trying to blend themselves into one sweat slick being. When Albus' questing fingers found Draco's puffy and well used entrance, it was without a moments hesitation that the man's legs fell open and wide, spreading himself out in an utterly enticing, and wanton fashion. And when Albus buried two of those fingers inside him until his palm was flush with Draco's arse, the blonde was grateful that his mouth was busy being plundered. Otherwise, they both might have been embarrassed by the completely shameless mewling whine that ripped itself from Draco's throat. Draco felt as if those fingers were stabbing to the very heart of him, attempting to find some long lost piece of him, and drag it back into the light. 

As those talented fingers plundered his arse, Draco moaned and writhed. His back arching and bowing off the bed as he mindlessly fucked himself against the thick intrusions. He was coming undone. Hell fire, he was taking part in his very own unmaking, and it felt like bliss.

"More…. want….MORE!"

Kisses. Endless, sweet, wicked kisses. Hard, and rough, and delicate, and nipping, and teasing, and refreshing and all consuming. Albus' mouth seemed to be everywhere. His hands where everywhere. His prick was searing a line against Draco's inner thigh as they rocked and rutted together.

"MORE!!!! Ppppp…please. MORE!" 

"More what, my darling dragon? More WHAT?" The hand once round his shoulder, now buried knuckles deep in his hair. Yanking his head back, and forcing him to look at the man who had become equal parts tormentor and lover. "More what?" It was a low rumble, a growl, and it shook Draco to his foundations. "Tell me, ' _PET'_. More what?"

"More of everything! More of it all! More of YOU!" Draco's hole convulsed around the fingers that were still maddeningly stroking that bundle of nerves. He was sure he would shake part. Shatter into a million tiny shards of himself. And he didn't care. So long as this feeling continued, it would be worth it. If this were to be his final moments, then such moments they would be! "Mmmmmoooree. Please."

Albus smiled. "More you shall have, my beauty. Much more."

Draco began to whine at the sudden emptiness, but the noise shifted quickly to short breathy, gasping moan. Albus had shifted, and then shafted Draco. One, long steady push until he was balls deep in that velvet heat once more. Once inside he rolled his hips, making sure to brush that bundle of nerves on both the in, and the out stroke. He ground himself deeper with every thrust. Thrilling at the little whimpering moans, and gasps that every thrust and retreat wrung forth for the bucking man beneath him. He had wanted to be gentle. To kiss and to cuddle, and to cradle. And one day he would. But today was not that day. Today, those breathy little gasps had awoken something that had long slumbered… and now that it was awake, it was hungry, and its food was every "Yes, and please, and Oh GOD, yes, just THERE." that fell from Draco's lips liked honeyed mead. The beast was hungry. It was thirsty, and Albus was sure that Draco was destined to slake its desires!

They kissed, and rocked. Draco having long since wrapped his legs around Albus so as to have better purchase for his own thrusting. Draco was trying his best to meet Albus thrust for thrust. His continued chanting of "More, and yes, and please with and occasional fuck, fuck FUCK!!!" spurring them both on. When Draco's orgasm claimed him it was a complete surprise. Surprising because it wracked his entire being, and yet he hadn't ejaculated. He was still as hard as ever, even whilst the waves of pleasure were crashing through him. And Albus, that evil, wonderful, devious, fantastic bastard fucked him straight through it. Thrilling at the feeling of those muscles constricting around his still pistoning cock. 

Even as his orgasm crested, Draco continued to undulate beneath Albus. "More."

Albus smiled, and managed to get a hand up to push wet blonde hair from Draco's eyes, and forehead. As he leaned in and kissed him, Draco returned the kiss with words. "More. More. More." Every word accentuated by a thrust of those pale hips. 

Leaning in, Albus continued to thrust. Long, sure strokes, that pulled back until just the head of his prick was being grasped by tired, fluttering muscles, before it slid all the way in again, sheathing itself completely in grasping, clinging heat. His voice a rumble against Draco's skin, and it made the blonde shudder, but neither man stops their thrusting and their rolling. It is like their bodies are not their own. They are answering to something older, more primal. 

"Did you say more, my beautiful one?" Albus' voice is teasing, amusement evident in its timber. He knows the answer, but he wants to hear Draco say it. Needs to feed the beast with his pretty, pleading words. He said he wanted to hear Draco scream, and he meant it. 

Draco is strung out. Blissed out, but he manages a smirk. "Yes. More. That is, unless you are too tired, _pup_." It's a dangerous game Draco's libido is playing, and he knows it. The risk still doesn't outweigh the prize though.

The rumble is low, and Draco feels it in his solar plexus. Before he has had a chance to register it, he's been scooped up into Albus' arms, and is now sitting on his lap. The change in position happening so fast that Draco didn't even have a chance to squeak out a protest. He throws his arms and legs around Albus and holds on for what he knows is going to be a bumpy ride. Albus' hands are on his arse, and they are lifting him up and down the shaft he is impaled upon. Draco thinks that Albus was very correct in his statement about most of traits being a bonus! The younger, growling man below hims lifts Draco as if he weighs nothing. It could be a lightening spell, but Draco doesn't think so. There is no familiar wash of magic over his skin. This is pure adrenaline fueling these motions. He digs his finger tips into Albus's tanned shoulders, knowing that there will be half moon bruises there to show for the effort. Draco smiles at the idea of marking the man, and holds on tighter whilst he begins to ride in earnest. 

Quickly they find a rhythm that is delicious for both of them, and Draco is secretly pleased for all the horse riding experience he has when Albus removes his hands from his arse, leaving Draco to do the work, and set the pace for several long moments. It's that experience that has given strength to his thighs… and is allowing him to ride so easily up and down Albus' cock. If one were to look at them in profile, it would appear all the world like Draco were cantering on a horse, or a stallion as the case were. A smooth up and down rhythm that is urging Albus deeper into his grasping hole with every downward thrust. Draco rides for several long moments. His breath coming in little huffs and puffs and a litany of "more and yes and there, yes, there!" Huffing and puffing out with each breath. 

It's not until Draco feels the first faint tremor in his thighs that Albus returns his hands to his arse. Albus' hands like the rest of the man are not still though. They squeeze and grasp, and his index fingers are doing this maddening dance around Draco's puffy rim. When he realizes what those fingers are intent on doing, all he can do is hold on, throw his head back and howl. Albus has managed to work his two index fingers in alongside his cock, and now the three appendages are stretching Draco further than he thought possible. It was a strange, duel headed mania of being filled, and open at the same time. Eventually Draco falls forward, his forehead resting in the crook of Albus' shoulder. Biting, kissing, nibbling wherever his mouth can reach. All whilst "more and yes and there, yes, there!" continued to make their way past his kiss swollen pink lips.

When Albus added his middle fingers along side his index fingers and his cock, Draco's whole body jolted and twitched, and he yelped as if he had been hit with a mild Crucio (as if there was such a thing!) The feeling of being so open, so stretched caused him mind to fog. There was no hope for rational thought, all he wished for was MORE! As he settled fully onto Albus's lap once more, his eyes flew open, and then fluttered half shut again. He wasn't sure how, but he was certain the man had grown thicker. The next time he came down, he knew he was correct. He could feel the pulse and the swell. Could feel the new thickness pushing Albus's fingers into another position. When he came down again his eye flew open once more and he made an effort to focus on Albus. This time, he had felt something more than just the swelling, though it was hard to tell with the man's thick fingers still inside him as well. 

Draco willed himself to focus and noticed that Albus' had beads of sweat all along his hairline, and he was biting his lower lip in concentration. And his eyes, _Merlin's Sainted Mother_. His eyes were completely lust blown. Draco thought he might drown in the dark pools of his irises. When Draco leaned in and licked the bit of Albus' lip he wasn't already chewing on, Albus whined. When Draco leaned in further and whispered 'More!' before biting on his earlobe and sucking it into his mouth, Albus' entire body quivered and he keened. 

Albus continued to thrust, and Draco continued to ride. The blond man chanting _more_ with each downward thrust. 

Certain that he didn't know what he was asking for, Albus shook his head no, though he never slowed his assault on Draco's ravaged hole. 

"More."

Another thrust. Another shake of the head.

"MORE!" 

Fingers pulling, spreading wider, cock thrusting. Being fucked open. 

Panting. Gasping. Biting, and clutching. "MORE!"

"I can't… You don't… I've never… I don't usually." Resolve faltering… coming undone. Teetering on that edge of oblivion. 

"More, damn it!" and then, that little, tiny part of Draco's brain that seemed hell bent on getting him into mischief… that Slytherin part that said Slytherin's always get what they want, even if they shouldn't want it, particularly when they have not a clue what they are getting into. That very tiny, but extremely dangerous part of his brain decided just then was a fantastic time to take over the running of his mouth. "More" this time it was a silken purr against his throat. "Unless you're too tired to teach this old dragon a new trick, Crup." 

Let it not be said that Dragons are the only ones with fire, for the flames that Draco saw dancing in the once green depths he was falling into scorched him as surely as the Fiendfyre he had been saved from scorched The Room of Requirement. The man below him was an inferno, and that fire raged unchecked in his eyes, in his kisses, in his touch. Albus wasted no time with words. And for a moment, as he thrust up into Draco with a single minded purposes, the blonde had but a few moments to wonder what he had gotten himself into. 

Draco jolted as he felt something hot and firm pressing against his fluttering hole. He could feel it, thick, and pulsing. Demanding entry. It felt impossibly large, and in spite of his earlier demands his breath began to come in panicked grunts. 

Albus could smell the panic and the lust, and it was a heady cocktail. His smile was feral, but his higher self still had control. For now. He kissed the blonde passionately, all whilst continuing to gently pull, and thrust. Breaking the kiss eventually to mumble against Draco's lips "We don't have to. We can stop." Still more kissing, more stretching more thrusting. 

Draco looked into the fire dancing in those eyes, and saw something else. He saw sincerity. He knew, that with a word, he could end it all. Could say stop, and despite his own needs, Albus would. Draco's desire fluttered like a trapped thing trying to escape the confines of cage no longer adequate to hold itself in check. He wanted… Circe, how he wanted. Everything. He wanted, everything. Everything this man was willing to share with him. He wanted it all. Draco stared into those impossibly green eyes for a moment longer before a wicked smile began to spread across his lips. "More. I want… I need all of you. Give it to me. Please."

Albus' breath hitched and he began to thrust again, slow, and deep. Rubbing and battering Draco's prostate. His mouth was suddenly covered with needy, demanding kisses. 

"More, please. More. Please. Please. Please. Please." The 'p' popping against Albus' mouth in warm bursts of desire. "Please… please… please… more, yes more, please."

Albus almost came right then, listening to Draco beg, feeling his words against his own lips. It was like a time delayed spell had gone off inside the blonde. His begging was accompanied by the wild undulation of his hips and it was though Draco was trying to screw himself onto Albus's lap. Kissing, thrusting, bitting. Lips. Teeth. Tongue. Prick. Arse. Reduced to the sum total of their desires. 

Though he didn't remove his fingers, Albus managed to eventually slow, and finally still Draco's movements. Feeling the little silent gasps that escaped his mouth every time Albus thrust upwards, Albus slowed so that he could observe Draco's reactions more closely. The fluttering of those near translucent eye lashes, and the pleased little smirk that played across his mouth as Albus thrust and rolled his hips _'just so'_. 

The flush that suffused Draco skin from his cheeks, down his chest, and across his stomach. The way his nails were still digging into Albus' shoulders. He drank it all in. Each response he could wring from Draco, brought a smile to his lips. Eventually, Draco returned to his mantra of 'more', something Albus was sure he would never tire of hearing. As Draco began to wiggle his hips almost impatiently, Albus redoubled his efforts, earning him an appreciative "Yes! There! Right there!" from the blond. Albus continued thrusting, until he saw Draco wince. As he slowed his hips Draco's hand shot from his shoulder to grasp his face.

"Albus Severus Potter! If you stop, so help me I will HEX YOU!"

Albus almost laughed "Draco…"

"No. Please." Albus found himself being peppered with butterfly kisses. His eyes, lips, cheeks, forehead, chin, collar bone. Everywhere that Draco could reach his kissed before finally bringing their foreheads together. He inhaled deeply, and kissed Albus firmly on the mouth before looking into his eyes again. "Please. I want all of you."

"Draco, are you…"

"All of you."

"Well. How can I deny my dragon when he begs so nicely." Draco knew he was blushing, and didn't even care. With a whispered "Thank you" he kissed Albus slow and deep.

"Don't thank me yet, beautiful. You may just curse me before it's all said and done." With that Albus took a firm grasp of Draco's arse cheeks, spreading him further than he had before. 

"Oh MERLIN!" Draco could feel it pushing against him, demanding entry. He gasped as Albus' magic coated his insides with slick, warm lube once more. 

"THAT you WILL thank me for later. Now, breathe with me, beautiful. Just like with my fingers. That's it." The whole time he spoke Albus was pushing upwards. Not the long, hard stabs of their earlier coupling, but a stead push, as one might try to get a cork back into a bottle. 

Draco writhed, and tried to breath, but oh Merlin… it was so. And then he could feel it. There was a burning, and a strange sense of stretching too far, before his body just gave in, relaxed and welcomed this new sensation. Embraced this intruder. _Salazar's golden girdle!_ He had never been so full. Part of his mind quipped _'Well, of COURSE you haven't! You've never done anything like this, EVER!'_ The sheer absurdity of Draco's internal dialog made him giggle. Which then turned into a laugh. Before he knew it, he was laughing so hard he couldn't stop, so very overwhelmed by it all was he. 

Strong hands came up to draw soothing circles on his back. The feeling making him wiggle, which reminded him just how full he was, which then made him laugh, and his muscles clamp down, which made Albus moan, which made him giddy, and laugh further, which made the muscles clamp... 

It was beautiful, and absurd, and bloody fantastic! 

Albus smiled whilst he sat watching Draco lose it. A lesser man might not take it so well, having his lover break into fits of laughter. But Albus was no lesser man, and saw it for the euphoria it was. When Draco came back to himself, he kissed Albus on the nose. "Come on, pup. This old dog can't stay in this position forever."

Placing his hands behind himself on the bed. Albus smirked and began to thrust upwards. Short, sharp strokes that teased and stretched the area right beyond Draco's muscles, his knot firmly held in place by those same grasping and twitching muscles. "Oh I don't know. You're in pretty good shape, 'for and old dog'. And I have youth on my side. I can do this all day." At day he thrusted his hips a bit harder, forcing a whine from Draco and and hissed "Fuck, YES!"

Draco repositioned himself, and grasped as Albus' biceps for balance. His eyes fluttered shut, and his mouth fell open as Albus began to piston his hips as best he could. To Draco, it felt like there was a ball inside of him, stretching him as it pushed in, and the space folding in on itself as the ball retreated. It was both a strange and wonderful feeling. They stayed that way for several long minutes until Albus sat up without warning. Wrapped his arms around Draco. Swung his legs, off the bed, stood up and brought both Draco and himself down on the bed in a few smooth movements. 

Draco's eyes were the size of saucers, and Albus couldn't help but laugh at the look on the blonde's face. Draco, unlike Albus didn't take well to the laughter, and pummeled Albus about the arms and chest. "You BEAST! Some warning would have been nice!"

Albus' laugh was rich and warm "Beast am I? I guess I am. Your beast, though" he said, kissing Draco's nose for emphasis. In a flash he had taken both of Draco's wrists in his hands, and pinned them to the bed above the blonde's head. "I am surely a beast, for you make me wild. And now I shall claim what is mine. What you have freely given to me. Have you not?" 

All Draco could do was nod in the affirmative as the next roll of Albus' hips wrung another moan from deep within him. Another wash of magic, and Draco gasped as he felt the ball moving freely now. His insides spreading and contracting around the ball, and when Albus canted his hips just so. By all that was magical! Draco saw stars! He could see them even with his eyes open, shooting across his vision! Ohhhh to be so FULL! And to have that spot rubbed again, and again, and again, and…

Draco howled as his orgasm overtook him like a Bludger. It was hard, and fast, the heat starting in the small of his back, and radiating through him like a solar flare. He was overcome by it, and there was nothing for it but to mewl, and writhe, and let it do with him as it would. His orgasm triggered Albus and after two, three, four hard thrusts he came with a shout. They lay in each others arms for several minutes, kissing, and panting, and whispering endearments. 

It wasn't until Albus began to move his hips gently that Draco noticed the fullness inside of him had not subsided. Draco looked at Albus, cocking one blonde eyebrow in questioning. With a chuckle Albus leaned over and kissed that brow, and then the other before leaning further and whispering in his ear "Knot, old dog. I have just begun to teach you all of my new tricks." 

With a whimper, a shiver, and a smile Draco replied "Well then, you beast. Show me what an animal you really are!" Albus licked a long stripe along his collar bone before smiling in a way that could only be described as wolfishly "One would have to be a wild animal, to keep up with such an unruly dragon!"

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco laid on the bed drifting in and out of sleep, completely, and utterly wrecked. They had made love. They had fucked. And they had rutted like two wild things. Every time the knot would start to deflate, one or the other of them would do or say something that would get them going again! At one point, Albus had even bent himself at what seemed an impossible angle to take Draco's cock into his mouth whilst he continued to fuck him. Albus had gotten his wish, Draco had screamed his name until he was hoarse, and all he could do was whimper and moan. Wrecked didn't even come close to summing it up, and it was all bloody fucking BRILLIANT as far as Draco was concerned.

Draco was laying on his stomach. The position Albus had left him in after spending what felt like hours just licking and kissing away the evidence of their coupling. He had worshipped Draco's body. Soothing, and cleaning it with his tongue. Peppering his skin with kisses, and his soul with words of adoration. The thought of it made Draco's cock twitch, and its owner whimper. As good as the memory was, the last thing Draco wanted in any shape or form was another orgasm; his last several having been dry, and feeling like they were wrung directly from his magical core. 

His whimper had gotten Albus' attention though and Draco turned his head and watched as Albus uncurled himself from the desk chair where he had been writing parchments. Albus strolled across the room, and sat himself next to Draco on the bed, his warm, soft hand brushing back blonde hair. He leaned over and gave Draco a chaste kiss on the temple. "Feeling alright?"

Wincing a bit as he turned his head, Draco laid his cheek against Albus' thigh and smiled. "Mmm hmmm. Just a little sore is all." At little sore was an extreme understatement, but Draco wasn't about to complain. It was a good kind of sore. Albus had offered healing charms, but Draco had refused, saying he wanted to feel everything. Though now, he was beginning to question the intelligence of that choice. His pride however had kicked back in full force, and wouldn't allow him to admit that Albus had been right. 

Albus' hand rubbed circles down Draco's back, stopping when he reached the upper curve of his ass cheek. Albus had just opened his mouth to speak when his house elf popped back into the room with a silver serving tray laden with lunch. "Master and Master's Mate must eat, too!" came the indignant squeak. "Salve on tray for Master's Mate as well." Once again the little elf shooed the bug away before snapping his fingers and disappearing with the old dishes. Both Albus and Draco sat staring at the space the elf had occupied not a moment before. They sat in silence for several moments until suddenly they both burst out laughing, though the jostling of it left Draco groaning softly. 

Albus gave Draco a playful drum on the ass "Come on, my beautiful little mate. I need to make sure I haven't broken my new toy so soon."

Draco rolled his eyes, and let out an indignant huff of his own, but re-settled full onto his stomach "If you insist. Fine. But I told you I am OK." 

Albus decided that later would be a better time to remind Draco that he could tell he wasn't fine. The little huffs, and groans had not gone unnoticed. Summoning the pot of salve from the tray, he placed it within easy reach before gently prising Draco's cheeks apart. The once tight hole was now looser, and the skin around it puffy and red. Albus blew gently into the cleft and smiled as the opening, even though tired, fluttered and twitched in welcome at the attention. Draco moaned, but said nothing, and Albus decided that a bit of TLC was more important than another tupping. Taking a generous helping of the ointment on his index finger he gently rubbed it on, in, and around the fluttering hole. He smiled as Draco moaned, this time in relief. He knew that the ointment would be either warming, or cooling, depending on what the area needed most. 

"That is lovely." Came Draco's muffled voice from where he was face down laying against his forearm. "Who makes it?"

"It's a home recipe" Albus was surprised to feel Draco suddenly tense up, and pull away. "Need this for many of your lovers, do you?"

Albus stilled his fingers, but did not remove them from where they were. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a read of the situation before he spoke. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at Draco with fondness, though he was glad that Draco was turned so that he couldn't see the look. "No. I told you, for this, you are the first." For emphasis he leaned over and kissed Draco's still slightly puffy opening. "But remember. A father who is head Auror, a mother who was a professional Quiditch player, and 3 children who were too thick, and/or stubborn to acknowledge fear. Making your own ointment is only prudent." Albus sensed Draco relaxing before the chuckle came.

"Well, when you put it that way. Your father always did seem to be good about getting hurt."

"Yes, and bad about going to the hospital. There is a reason I am so good at healing charms and spells." Draco looked up at him then, and smiled. Albus really was a fascinating young man, and he was looking forward to getting to know him better. They leaned toward one another for a kiss but were interrupted when that damnable bug dive bombed between them. 

"Albus! For the love of Merlin! Let me just Incendio the damn thing!"

"No. Leave it. it won't be a problem much longer. You lay still for a few moments longer, and let the salve work. I can finish these letters, and then we can have lunch."

All Draco could do was lay back, relax and smile. Too tired, and sore to do much else, really. Funny, but he seemed to do a lot of all three with Albus…particularly the smiling. Though food. The idea of it made Draco's mouth water. He actually hadn't realized how hungry he was until Albus mentioned it. "Sounds like a wonderful idea. What is all that, by the way" Draco made a sweeping motion towards the desk. 

"Oh. This? I'm canceling my meetings for the week." There was silence whilst a quill continued to scratch across parchment. Another few moments passed before Draco said. "Why are you doing that?" 

A quill halted on parchment, and there was silence, save for the rustling of Sekhmet in her cage, and the low buzz of that damn bug as it continued to bang against the wards near the window. It was amazing there were so many bugs in the world, considering how stupid some of them seemed to be. 

More silence before Albus cleared his throat and said "Well. I told you that I planned to spend the week convincing you that 50 was not a bad age to be. Hard to do that if I am flitting all over the place chasing down art."

"You really meant that? Wanting to spend the week with me?" For all his power and strength, at the moment Draco was feeling, and sounding very small, and vulnerable, and it made every protective instinct in Albus go into overdrive. For the second time that morning he crossed the room. This time he slid to his knees beside the bed so he could look into Draco's eyes without him moving too much. He really did want him to rest, and let the salve work. 

"Yes. I meant it. I want to be with you this week. And next week. And every week after that, so long as you'll have me. I meant what I said. I've wanted you for years. I will do what I have to, to convince you so stay now that you are here."

Albus schooled his features. He wanted to grin at Draco who was worrying his bottom lip again. As adorable as it was, he didn't want to take a chance that Draco would take it the wrong way. After a moment Draco smiled shyly "And were you also canceling your other dates?" Albus began to stammer an answer, but before he could speak Draco was up with a wince. "No. It's fine. I have no right. Never mind that I said anything. Look I think…" Before he could continue to stick his designer loafer in his mouth, Albus was on the bed, kissing him into silence. Wrapping an arm around Draco, he brought him back down to the mattress, this time on his side. He kissed his forehead, and then his lips and then the tip of his nose. Laughing as Draco scrunched up his face at the last gesture. 

"No, I was not canceling my dates." He tightened his arms around Draco before the other man could bolt upright again. "I don't need to cancel my dates because I didn't have any. I told you, I don't do this as a job, not really." 

"But… I thought you would be extremely popular. You certainly have the, ummm skills to be."

"I am, very popular." Albus chuckled as he felt Draco stiffen. "Mmmm a jealous dragon. I shall have to be most careful." He kissed Draco again on the nose before continuing "I am very popular, or I used to be. Now, I only work when I want to. Being part owner of the company affords me such luxuries." The look on Draco's face told Albus that he would be spending many long hours trying to find ways to surprise the man. The look was priceless. 

"Part… owner?"

"Mmm hmmm. What we do is legal. I own it along with 3 of my uncles. Dad knows, and makes sure everything we do stays legal, and that all of our parchment is properly dried, if you know what I mean."

"He knows?!?" The look on Draco's face really was priceless and Albus really never would tire of seeing it. 

"Well, it wouldn't have been his first choice for me. But so long as I am happy, and safe. He said that he had enough of living his life to other people's expectations, he certainly wasn't going to require it of us. Of course no one beyond a very select few know who actually owns the company, as it is owned by another corporation, but yes… part owner. I used my money earned to start the gallery." 

Before Draco could say anything to the latest bomb in the getting to know Albus arsenal, that damn bug was back. There was no doubt what so ever what Albus' low growl meant. With a flick of his wrist the owl's cage flew open and the bird burst forth, coming to light on Albus' wrist. He took a few moments to smooth her head and tail feathers before leaning in and whispering something it her ear. With a quick little bob, more reminiscent of a parrot or budgie than an owl it hooted and zoomed across the room. It eventually hopped to the floor, and pecked at something in a corner before turning around with the struggling bug caught in its beak. It looked at Albus for one moment before tossing its head back, and swallowing the bug whole. 

Sekhmet flew up to the desk and waited patiently for Albus. Preening and attending to her feathers as she waited. Kissing Draco quickly on the temple he rose from the bed. "Let me finish these letters, and then I am all yours." 

"Mmmm hmmm." Draco was tired. He was shagged out, and now his brain had too much else to think about ' _partners?'_ and ' _Potter senior knew?!?!'_ Draco yawned and stretched, smiling when he realized he no longer hurt, just ached pleasantly. Stifling another yawn, he looked towards Albus and smiled. "Take all the time you need." Before his eyes drifted closed, he had just enough energy to ask "By the way, what was all that, with the bird just now?"

Albus smiled and simply replied "Pest control. Can't have bugs pestering my dragon, now can I."

Draco yawned again "I could have just Incendioed it you know." Draco's head was down, so he couldn't see the look on Albus' face only hear the smile in his voice. "Yes, you could have. However, no reason for you, or I to get our wands dirty. Owl eats bug. Everything nice and tidy. Sleep. I'll wake you when I'm done here."

"MKay." Draco knew he was far from articulate at the moment, but he really couldn't give two tosses. He was satiated in a way he hadn't been in years, if ever. He was warm, and comfortable and most unusual of all, he felt safe. He drifted off to sleep to the soft sounds of quill meeting parchment, and a thought that made him snicker as sleep finally claimed him ' _Malfoy & Potter: Pest Control._'

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

__

Dinner! Dancing! And DONATIONS! or How to REALLY celebrate being fabulous, and 50!!

_Tales of revelry, good deeds, and not so secret, secrets!_

So… Your ex wife, your ex nemesis, and your ex lover walk into a party! Sound like the set-up for a poor joke? On the contrary, gentle reader! It is actually but a few of the fine folk who attended the star studded gala event that was Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy's 50th birthday Soiree! Yes, yes, YES! I was there, and I am here with the dish on the do! 

HELLO all you FABULOUS Witches and Wizards! For those of you who weren't as lucky as this reporter to get an invitation to attend the 50th birthday bash of one Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, we here at The Daily Prophet, and The Quibbler shall do our best to make you feel like you were there!

Now, first off, I am certain that you are wondering WHY I would even mention the competition! Well, my darling Crups and Kneazels it's because both The Prophet and The Quibbler have agreed to give their profits from the sale of these two exclusive issues to the charities that were the recipients of some most successful fundraising Wizard kind has ever seen! That's right, witches and wizards! You get to donate to worthy causes just by your purchase of either The Special Edition Prophet or Quibbler's Collectors Edition AND get your very own keep sake of the event! It seems the charity just keeps on giving! So, settle down with your butter beers and tea and accompany me through an extra magical evening!

The first surprise of the event was that the press, though we were limited to two trusted sources (their words, dear reader… I am far too humble to say such a thing about myself!) were invited at all! Typically such affairs have been extremely private, and we have been left to collect information where we might. But not this night, gentle reader! Once his Lordship decided that his birthday party should be a charity gala, then it appears that it was also decided that the press, though limited, should be in attendance at the event to get the correct story. And oh, WHAT an event it was! I dare say it was almost like a Hogwarts Reunion as much as a birthday celebration! And what a celebration! 

Let's begin at the beginning, shall we? Good! I would have expected nothing less than exquisite perfection for an event as monumental as a 50th birthday celebration! As all my lovely readers know, 50 is often a special time in a witch or wizards life. It is often when they come into their own with their magic, and other life events, so it is no wonder that such birthdays are considered milestone birthdays! The milestone was adorned with breathtaking beauty, brought to us by the Malfoy house elves, and flower arrangements provided by Neville Longbottom; war hero, and Herbologist to the stars! 

Mr. Longbottom and the the Malfoy house elves truly outdid themselves! If the visual feast were not enough, you could then go on to the actual feast! There were foods for all tastes, and the liquid libations were quality and free flowing. The manor was tastefully decorated, and the gardens were equally well appointed to accommodate the over flow of guests from the house. Everywhere one wandered there was something to indulge one's sensations in! Flowers for the sense of smell, delicious food and drinks for the sense of taste, gentle music wafted through out, and there was a dance floor set up further into the gardens for the more energetic attendees! Comfortable chairs in silk and velvet where scattered hither and yon, beckoning to be sat upon, and dare I say, fondled. And all of it, my darlings was a feast for the eyes! (see p. 2-8 for interior photos, 9-15 for garden shots, curtesy of Creevy Brothers Photography (CBP) and (Turn to p. 16-30 for photos of attendees in their gala finery, curtesy of CBP.).

Everyone knew that there would be a birthday bash, that was to be expected. What wasn't expected was for the Lord of the manor, Potions Master, 1st Class, Draco Malfoy to turn it into the biggest fundraiser of the year so far! 

When this reporter had the pleasure of speaking with Lord Malfoy privately, I just had to ask "Why?!?! No presents? How unusual!"

"Well, the answer to that is simple really. I've been blessed over the years. I have my health. Good friends. Family that loves me, and I love them. I didn't need people giving me more trinkets for the house elves to dust." The little laugh that escapes him is surprising, yet endearing. I will admit, dear reader, that I am taken aback by his relaxed demeanor, gentle reader. Lord Malfoy went on to say "I know my friends and family well. We are a competitive lot." That statement is punctuated by a self deprecating chuckle. "I told them that I would prefer donations to the two charities I had chosen, or one of their own liking if they preferred. I also let it be known that I would match the most impressive donations with a matching one of my own. So now, they are not only trying to out do one another, they are vying to see who can make a dent in my Gringotts vault!" The laughter that follows these statements is rich and heartfelt, and I can't _help_ but to laugh along with Lord Malfoy. 

"No. I have been given all kinds of gifts this year, I am in no need of more material things." I will admit, dear reader, that I did not, at the time, grasp the full magnitude of that last statement. That IS until I followed Lord Malfoy's gaze across the ballroom. Could it possibly be? Was I truly being given a chance to look upon a freshly blooming romance? There were several young witches and wizards speaking animatedly with one another. One of them was the Malfoy heir himself, in from his studies in the US to attend the gala. I was wondering which witch had caught the Lord Malfoy's eye, and possibly captured his heart when… no. It couldn't be! But that look. That smile! I turned back to Lord Malfoy to see him returning that smile. The two of them could have lit the room by their inner glows alone! However, before this reporter could ask more, Lord Malfoy excused himself. "I really must attend to a few other things. Please, make yourself comfortable, and enjoy."

I was crestfallen. I so wanted answers! As if he had read my mind Lord Malfoy smiled and kissed the back of my hand whilst bowing low. "Fret not. I will answer more questions later. However right now I do have other duties to attend to. I don't wish my elves to have to do it all by themselves . Now, if you will excuse me?" 

Of course I bid my host a fond farewell "Of course, Lord Malfoy! Thank you for your time and attention!" And there I stood, dear ones… wondering at what I had just seen. Had I truly been given a glimpse into something so private? If so, I was GIDDY! Yes, dear readers! I was going to get answers! For me, and for you! Perhaps we would be treated to a May/December romance in its early bloom! 

Putting thoughts of young love behind me for the time being, I wandered amongst the guests, enquiring about the charity they would be donating to. I found that a few were donating to their charity of choice, but most were supporting the two charities that Lord Malfoy had chosen to be the recipients of his birthday generosity: "The Society for the Protection, Care, Understanding and Support of Rights for all Magical Beings and Creatures." and "Magical Beginnings: Fair Start. Equal Understanding." I was vaguely familiar with both charities, but I wanted to get more information for you, dear reader, so that you will know what your galleons are going to support. 

As I made my way through the second ball room I had the pleasure of speaking with Remus Lupin, former Hogwarts professor, and current Chief Information Officer for TSftPCUaSoRfaMBaC! When I mentioned the name, he just laughed (it seemed it was going to be an evening filled with easy laughter!) "Well, yes. We really didn't give the name of the foundation enough thought, it would seem. Can you imagine trying to get that on a visit card? Dreadful nightmare. Rather like wrestling Doxies." His warm amber eyes held warmth, and mirth and I dare say I felt like a student again, trying to tamp down my crush on teacher!

"The Society, as we refer to it for short, was started after the second wizarding war to combat prejudice, fear, and misunderstanding that was running rampant. Harry _(Harry Potter for those of you who have been living in a cave, and who are unawares)_ had done so much by vanquishing You-Know-Who, but he was just one young man. Hermione _(1/3 of The Golden Trio, none other than Hermione Granger, herself!_ ) and I felt that this was a battle that we could take on. Magical Creatures had gone too long without a voice amongst wizards. In fact, it was that which had caused some of them to turn to You-Know-Who, since he promised them something different. He promised them a voice. Whether or not it would have happened, we don't know. But we do know that their previous poor treatment made them susceptible to his type of smooth promises. They felt they had noting to lose by siding with a mad man. It tells you something of the treatment, or mistreatment, as the case may be, that they experienced before hand." Those beautiful golden eyes turned sad for a moment. "As a werwolf, I had been subjected to fear and hatred for many years of my life. And misunderstandings of werwolf physiology almost had me buried alive after the last battle." I couldn't hide my gasp "Buried… what?"

The warmth began to return to those golden globes, though they remained somewhat sad. "Oh, yes. We lost many good people after the last battle, my young wife included. I was counted amongst the dead, but that was because werwolf biology is, well was, more so then, woefully misunderstood. We are in fact dreadfully (and thankfully for me) hard to kill. Though depending upon the extent of our injuries, regeneration takes longer. I was presumed dead, as all my vital signs had slowed for regeneration. It was only due to the chaos at the end of events that I didn't wake up in a crypt somewhere, or worse. They simply had no the time to get to me, and by the time they did, I was coming round again. I would imagine that I gave the MediWizard going over me a terrible fright." 

The shock and horror must have shown on my face, for next I knew he was holding my hand, and smiling again. "There now. None of that. It was a long time ago, and The Society has been working hard to make sure such things don't happen again. Our knowledge of all magical creatures has expanded by leaps and bounds, and The Department of Magical Law Enforcement regularly consults us to hold workshops and classes for better understanding between all the magical races. The Society has been behind the fair rights acts for various magical Beings and Creatures for over 20 years now. Wolfsbane potion is now free, so there is no reason for anyone to go without, or suffer as I did for years, and blood banks have even been set up for the Vampire nation, so that they have willing donors. whilst there are still rogue elements here and there, there are far less reasons now more than ever to fear the things that go bump in the night. Whilst the war was a horrible thing, something good has come of it. Wouldn't you agree?" 

I managed a feeble smile, and nodded. I could feel my own eyes misting, but I refused to break down in front of this man who had shared so much with me, and shown me a glimpse of his inner courage. Nimble fingers came up to brush away my tears before they betrayed my fragile resolve and fell unbidden. "There now. That's better. Tonight is to be a night of celebration." He graced me with another, warm smile before kissing the back of my hand. "I must take my leave for now, but if you wish to speak again…" I will freely admit that my breath hitched at the open invitation, and something in those liquid amber pools told me I was not seeing the last of one Remus J. Lupin. I did manage to squeak out a thank you before he disappeared into the crowd, and I stood there, reflecting on how much the war had changed things, and as Lupin had said, not all of them were changes for the worse. Please see pages 31-33 for a listing of Beings and Creatures that TSftPCUaSoRfaMBaC assists, as well as bills they have helped get past, and volunteer positions available. You too can make a difference!

Being a journalist, I was ready for a bit of hostility, but I encountered little to none of that. As I continued through the manor and the gardens, I was continually overwhelmed by the friendliness of the people I encountered. Even those who did not wish to speak on record, or off were cordial about their refusals before disappearing into the crowd again. I dare say that my job was made so easy that the night seemed to literally FLY! And I shall let you in on a little secret, dear one… for a star gazer, such as myself, I was in HEAVEN! I had a chance to talk with dignitaries, and socialites. Quiditch Players, Professors and the up and coming of the Wizarding World! I even got a chance to talk to several house elves about the magics used inside and outside the manor, and even got a few tips to take home to my own Flipsy and Mipsy (Cleaning made easy, a house elves guide, see pages, 34-36!) My evening was a star studded affair, and I was absolutely thrilled when I got to dance with The Minister for Magic! And dare I say that Minister Shacklebolt is as handsome and spry as ever! I know EXACTLY whom I shall be voting for, come next election! 

As I made my way through the gardens, I noticed a small group of people laughing and talking. It was there that I was fortunate enough to get a chance to speak to Harry Potter himself. Whilst I am sure some of you, dear readers are surprised by some whose names I have mentioned to be in attendance, I can assure you that nothing nefarious is behind the eclectic mix of attendees. Nothing other than time. Oh and growing up, and in some cases, becoming parents. Harry's middle child, and youngest son, Albus and Scorpius Malfoy have been best mates since being sorted into Slytherin together. In spite of what other columns would have you believe, the old Potter/Malfoy animosities have long been a thing of the past. In fact, Harry was very candid with me when we had a quick moment to chat over canapés. "We were children really. You know that, you were there. Children thrust into an adult war. We all did what we had to at the time, but have since moved on. Draco and I resolved our differences ages ago. For our own sakes, as well as the sake of our children." At the sound of laughter, Harry turned to smile fondly at his youngest, and only daughter, Lily, holding court. No doubt regaling her audience with tales of her adventures as a Beater, and reserve Seeker for the Holly Head Harpies. 

Harry returned his attentions to me, and his face grew serious once more. "It took some of the Wizarding World longer than I would have liked for them to come around" the scowl on his face highlighting the agitation in his magic I could feel rolling off of him "but at least now, for the most part, one is judged by deed, rather than by blood, or by name." The last I am sure was a reference to the fact that for many years, certain names held a stigma, and the bearers of such were treated less than fairly for crimes that may have been committed before their very own birth. Just as quickly as the agitation had rolled in, it rolled away again and Harry's face was split by his trademark grin. I could imagine that it would be one way to keep the criminals VERY wrong footed! Honestly, he could play good Auror, bad Auror all by himself! When I laughed and he asked what I was thinking, I felt compelled to tell him the truth. I wouldn't be right, being untruthful to a man who was being so honest with me. To my relief, he too found amusement in the situation. "Well… over the years my ability to change and adapt quickly has kept my skin on. I am not about to change now!" I will admit that my stunned silence lasted but a moment before we were both lost in fits of laughter and giggles.

Once we got ourselves under control again, Harry was happy to continue sharing about those things near and dear to his heart. "Over the years, Draco has been a major supporter of my charity, 'Magical Beginnings: Fair Start. Equal Understanding.' Truth be told, it was Draco, Hermione, Ron and I sitting around and talking some time after the war that got us thinking about what to do to make sure we didn't end up with another Vol…" always the gentleman, he stops when he notices my shiver, and is even kind enough to not roll his eyes at me. Not too much anyway. His tone turns serious again. "To prevent another You-Know-Who from developing." I smile at his consideration, and his enthusiasm for the subject is infectious. "You-Know-Who was a byproduct of being misunderstood in the Muggle world. Having been raised by magic hating Muggles (Harry's Muggle past on pages 36-42) I know what it is like to be feared in one world, and out of your depths in another. 'Magical Beginnings: Fair Start. Equal Understanding' gives magical information to parents of magical children right from the beginning. No longer will muggle born children be shocked by what they discover when they get to Hogwarts, or ignorant of time honored Wizard traditions. Not everyone is Hermione, and knows Hogwarts, a History by heart. We had to do something to ease, if not alleviate the shock of discovering magic." 

I smile, knowing that Harry's own introduction the Wizarding World had been a tremendous shock, and his lack of knowledge had been a hindrance to him, sometimes, even to the point of being life threatening! He continued with even greater enthusiasm. "No longer will young witches and wizards have to mask their discomfort with muggle things behind hatred. We demystify it for them, and strive to show them that Muggles, Witches, and Wizards really aren't that different. The goal of Magical Beginnings is to introduce Wizards to Muggle borns, and vice versa so that they both start Hogwarts with a more similar base of knowledge. Of course we can't cover everything, but we do try!" I had to grin… did I remember to mention how infectious his enthusiasm was? Honestly! He just bubbled with it! "We have also established several magical orphanages around the world, and we help to smooth the adoption process where appropriate. We also give assistance to Muggle parents who suddenly find themselves with a magical baby. If we have our way, never again shall a magical child languish, and be called freak by those that fear them, or who simply do not understand, and are ill equipped to handle the changes that will come with having a magical child." 

I couldn't help myself! I launched myself at him, and proceeded to give him the biggest hug I was capable of! I wasn't looking at The Golden Boy, or the Savior of All Wizarding Britain. I was looking at a man who, at that very moment, looked like he needed a hug more than anything. And so, dear readers, your intrepid reporter gave it to him! The hug I mean! Oh dear… stop snickering, you lot! I know how you think! Harry blushed in that beautiful way I remembered from school, and we were both spared from further embarrassment by a woman's voice saying "Is this where the line for hugs starts? I'm next!" When I could gather my own wits about me, and stopped blushing, it was to find Ginevra Thomas (nae Weasley) was standing there smiling at both me, and her ex husband. 

It might have been unusual to some that Ginny, and Harry were still friends. However as someone who knew them in school, one easily understood that even the end of a marriage wouldn't be enough to end the friendship that had been created by love and hardship, and hardened by the fires of war. It was their love for one another, and their unfailing friendship that allowed them to dissolve their marriage with the least amount of heartache. They had 3 beautiful children with one another, and though they loved each other, it was more as friends, than lovers (see heart warming interview with Ginevra Thomas p. 42-45 where she speaks of her career, her ex, her children, and her new husband, Dean Thomas!)

As we stood catching up on old times, and current events, we were approached by a man that at first I took for Lord Malfoy. It was only on second look that I realized that indeed it was a Malfoy, but the younger of the two handsome men. Scorpius Malfoy. Once he had joined us, he smiled at the assembled company, an action that I will admit made this reporter feel more than a bit warm inside. Goodness, but those Malfoy men were CHARMING! Scorpius greeted us each in turn, before a rather mischievous smile overtook his face. He dropped his voice to a near conspiratorial level before leaning in close and saying "I hear this is the line for hugs. Is that offer still valid?"

I stood gobsmacked. Did he just… I was shaken from my shock by Ginny giggling, and grabbing my arm. Before I could speak, I was being whisked away, having only a moment to look over my shoulder to see Harry Potter blushing as days of old, whilst a very young and a very FIT Scorpius Malfoy leaned over to whisper something else into the messy raven locks which caused the Head Auror to blush even deeper, if that were to be believed!

"But!" I had to protest! I had been invited, and I was allowed… 

"No buts." The tone is firm, but gentle. Ginny did at least smile at me. "Perhaps later. But, leave them for now, yeah?"

I turned to see the two men still engaged in a quiet conversation in the corner. What I wouldn't have given to be a fly on the wall to hear it all. But alas, dear readers, it was not to be. Take heart, however in the fact that everything you read here is just that, facts! No hearsay, no speculation, and no need to make things up (NOT that I am implying that any of my erstwhile colleagues would do such a thing _*cough* rita *cough*_ ). Everything I share with you of this fantastic night, I do so with the permission of those involved! That means… no mere gossip this, but truths. Delicate, sometimes difficult truths, all being shared with me, and now you, dear reader! Hold them close, and nurture them like the delicate embers they are. We are being given the honor of seeing someone's truths, and for that, we are most fortunate!

But, look at me prattling on as if the night were over. But no, not yet, for there were a few more surprises in store, not the least of which being the amount raised for the various charities! It would seem that Lord Malfoy knew his friends well! Their desire to one up one another, as well as make him work hard to fulfill his generous offer of matching donations means that… now, hold yourself my pretties, because this is a most IMPRESSIVE announcement, even for one such as I who have seen so much. On this eve of celebration, the individual charities of choice will be receiving 40,000 galleons each! Last I looked there were 5-6 smaller charities that were near and dear to people's hearts, such as Crup and Kneazle rescue, and the Puffskien neutering program. Lord Malfoy felt that the smaller charities should benefit from the nights endeavors, so in his generosity he rounded all the smaller donations up to 40,000 though none had been gifted 20,000 by the end of the event. 

And whilst that information is heart warming, and will indeed mean the difference between several charities closing their doors, or being able to do good work. What I have to tell you next, gentle reader, may well knock your clear off your brooms! I suggest holding on tight! On this night of nights, due to the generosity of both Lord Malfoy, and his various family, friends, business associates, and well wishers, the grand sum… the grand total of 500,000 galleons was raised!! PER CHARITY!!!!! Yes dear readers! That is no parchment error you are beholding. A half a million galleons, EACH! for the two charities that Lord Malfoy named as primary recipients. (please see pages 46-70 for reactions shots to the totals announcement! You won't want to miss these candid snaps!) I could only begin to imagine what more will be accomplished now that worrying about funding was a thing of the past!

I dare say that the party, which had been winding down, kicked into high gear again, once the totals were announced! The attendees had something else to celebrate, and celebrate they did! There are even a few candid snaps of that, though I dare say out of respect for privacy, some shall never be seen beyond my own memory. Though I will say… champagne fountain, levitation spells, chocolate sauce… use your imaginations. I am fairly certain some of you will get it right! *grin*

So! There you have it, dear readers. I hope you have enjoyed attending the Malfoy Charity Gala with me! I spoke with Lord Malfoy, and he says that since this year's event was such a rousing success, he plans to do the same thing next year, and in the foreseeable future! So be sure to keep watching these pages, dear readers, for "all the dish, without the dirt!" I am your Celebrity Correspondent… 

Wait. What? What do you mean I forgot something? Oh… that. Well… you will just have to turn to the special collectors pull out in the center! What do you mean I didn't tell you about that?!?! Ahh well, guess I was just being a bit of a tease. To find it, tap your paper three times on the front cover and say "Slash me!" No, it's perfectly fine. Trust me. We just needed to hide it from underage eyes. If they can bother to follow all these swishes and flicks, they deserve to see it! Now, it's a two part series. Wave your wand 3 times clock wise and say "The Potions Master and the Playboy." For the second section, wave your wand 3 times counter clockwise and say "The Head Auror and the Healer." Yes, there are pictures! *tsk* really! If you wish to thank me, donate to one of the charities in my name. I am partial to Kneazles. 

Now, where was I? Oh yes. I am your Celebrity Correspondent, Lavender Brown, signing off!

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞AS/D∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco turned with his head still in Albus' lap to look up at the younger man when he finished reading. "Who?? What??? The Potions Master and the Playboy? I can't BELIEVE we gave her permission to run with that!"

"Oh yeah, well I can't believe my father and Scorpius allowed her to run with 'The Head Auror and the Healer'." _*snort*_ "It sounds like some horrible Muggle romance novel. The kind of thing my sister Lily used to sneak into the house. Her and mom adored the dreadful things". 

Draco let out an exasperated huff, and the sudden chuffing of breath made Albus' semi flaccid cock twitch. "Well, no matter. Still better than the Nargles and such that Luna treated us to. Thankfully, she is rather mad, so all her talk of 'mates' just got lost amongst all the talk of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Blibbering Humdingers!"

Albus hummed and rolled his hips, nudging Draco with is cock, just a bit. "Yeah, Aunt Luna is a bit mad. Brilliant, but mad. However she is also a Seer. You just have to sift through what she says is all. Most people don't bother to." 

Draco turned his head so that his lips were against the velvety skin. He let just the tip of his tongue past his teeth, so that he could trace one of the thick veins that ran along the length. Albus hissed when he felt the wetness. Seeming to have a mind of its own, his hand found its way into Draco's hair. The sensation making him moan, which in turn made Albus buck into the sensation. With a fist full of hair, Albus pulled Draco's head back to look at him once more. "Do you mind being listed as my mate, Little Mate?"

Draco's gasped as his eyes rolled backwards. He loved it when Albus handled him roughly, and took what he wanted. What he needed. He adored the soft times too. The times when they were more equal, but this. This was home. Draco groaned when Albus shook him by the hair. It seemed a reply was expected. "Well, do you?" Another gentle shake. 

"No, I don't mind, Pup. So long as you don't mind being mated to such an old dog." Draco had no time to laugh because his breath was being stolen away by Albus' kisses. When they finally broke for air, Draco saw his lovers eyes twinkling madly. "You may be an old dog, but you are also a BRAT!" He kissed his mate again, soundly, before sitting back against the headboard.

Draco was comfortable on Albus' lap as he continued to muse "Well, your father seems to be right in that, giving them lots of information, they seem content enough to leave us alone. For now. Though I am surprised that Skeeter creature hasn't been sniffing around to get more dirt."

It started as a soft jiggling, but fairly quickly Draco was being jostled by Albus' laughter. One raised blonde eyebrow was leveled at his lover and mate, and with his best Malfoy drawl he inquired "Yessss?"

Albus composed himself and began to grin like a Crup that found the biscuits. Draco waited patiently. Well, as patiently as a curious Malfoy can wait, which in his case, as usual, wasn't very patiently at all. It was clear that Albus was bursting to talk though, because before Draco could urge him on he grinned and said "Did you know that my Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron found out that Rita Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus?" There was that look again! YUP, Albus would spend the rest of his life trying to get that look on his mate's face. 

"She's a what? When did they find out? What is she?"

"Well you see, the thing about that is…"

-Nox-


End file.
